Travel to Stop Time
by Soffie101
Summary: A known thief... A lonely prince... When their worlds collide, everything changes. The Artifacts of the land have the time to stop time. If White steals all of them, the world can fall into ruin. Is she doing this for good though? RivalShipping fanfiction
1. Chapter one: Captivated

**Hehe, another story by me about WhiteXN. XD Now, *crossing out everything*, nevermind! X3 Uh... I'm just sort of randomley centering up on random characters(Double random! XD) and my plans don't have anything about that so it's kind of different putting things all into view where that character isn't even supposed to be there. XD I'm getting used to it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter one  
Captivated  
N

Just an ordinary day in the plain, boring castle... The weather for today is a hint of boring with more boring... Life in a castle was, do I have to say it again? Boring... I couldn't bring myself to believe it was fun... Why? Because it wasn't.

It was the same thing every day. You wake up in a huge bed, they say it's comfortable but it's not after a while; a couple of servants groom you, and trust me, it's awkward having them change you, no matter how long it's been; you eat at a table alone in silence; you sit in the throne, maybe do some work; you go to bed... Did I mention the throne sitting takes all day? I mean, who does that?

Okay, you live in a castle for a couple of weeks. Neat. You grew up being forced to master academics and all sorts of things at such a young age, and are now locked in this castle? No, not fun... But you know... When you take the time to look around a castle... You get nothing. And you thought I was going to say something good.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. My name is N. It's not short for something, it's just N. Yeah, my name's not the best in the world... So? Not everyone has a flashy name. Not everyone's a prince that's locked away. Anyways, I'm just a normal, eighteen year old prince. Nothing that special about me.

Sure, everyone will say that I'm the most special thing that's happened... I personally don't care about their comments, they don't mean it. It's exactly what my father said... Turns out he only used me... He was arrested not too long ago. Boy, did that make me happy. Yeah, I'm a bit, er... Twisted for someone like me. I never grew up in civilisation though. Can you blame me? I was closed into a room filled with abused pokemon.

I suddenly heard some loud noises coming from the corridor. Some grunts must have brought someone to the castle again.

"Lord N," the two said, bowing their heads in respect. "We have captured this young lady." they finished. I looked at the lady being restricted in the grunts' arms. She was struggling to become free. I stood from my throne and walked closer.

She was a brunette. Her eyes were a deep blue, filled with confidence. She had a strict look, as well as the expression of someone who would never give up.

She gave me an angry look. Oh? There was something shining around her neck. I held it in my hand while it was on her. It was a gold amulet with five diamonds on it. It was a circular necklace. The diamonds corresponded with the design. I ripped it off of her neck.

"Give that back!" she yelled. I ignored and walked back to my throne.

"Tell me, who is this girl?" I asked the grunts. One of them spoke.

"She's a fugitive. A thief. Apparently, she's been stealing the main artifacts of the lands.

The artifacts of the land were special items said to break the law of time, space, and destiny. They were treasured in many regions.

"Was she now?" I asked myself. I thought I had seen her before. It must have been on a wanted sign.

"Yes, and she has a whole team behind her. They escaped before we could catch them." the other grunt said. A team? Well the would have to be stopped.

"I want you to catch these people before other's complain." I said. The brunette struggled even more.

"You can't, I won't let you!" she yelled some more. One of the grunts kicked her to silence her.

"And what can you do now that you've been captured?" I asked, smirking. She paused.

"I'll..." she was silent again. I then heard some fiddling. She broke free of the grunts grasp with a knife. She must have been taking that out. She then charged for me. "I'll kill you to escape!"

I dodged her attack. A nearby pokemon that I had attacked her, a Zoroak. She moved gracefully out of the way.

"You lack focus." I told her. This made her even more angry, charging again.

Attack after attack, dodge after dodge. Her moved became more slow each time. The grunts lunging at her didn't help, it seemed. I took out a hidden dagger and swung it to the side. I didn't hit her... Not intentionally. For a moment, I was blinded by what I did. The result.

When the girl walked in, she had long hair, down to her waist. Now... She had hair down to her shoulders.

Her hair flew to each side.

She finally broke down, giving the grunts some time to catch her. She didn't move after they got a hold of her. So it was true, a girl treasures her hair more then anything.

"Take her to the dungeon." I said. The grunts bowed again and started carrying her away.

"White..." she said. What did she mean by that?

"Excuse me?" I asked. She smirked and looked up at me while being hauled away.

"My name's White... Remember that because that's the name that's going to be on your grave once I kill you..." she said.

Tempting... I liked a challenge... You can count on it, White...

* * *

**I actually have an amulet like the one in the story. It's actually what gave me my inspiration. What's up with the title? You'll see. Who's in White's Team? I'm going to spoil this now because it doesn't make much of a difference. The playable characters for the Pokemon Games. So in other words, characters like May, Brendon, Red, Diamond, Platinum, and so on, so forth.**

**Sorry this chapter was short, I ran out of ideas in my plans Plus, I don't expect this story to go far. It might be boring for some people so... Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter two: Defiance

**Thanks guys for not asking me to update. It gave me time to relax. Anyways, I keep getting e-mails from my previous fanfiction, which makes me laugh. Just to mention, I find that this chapter's title doesn't make sense but that happens a lot with me. X3 Uh... I gotta say, White is very fiesty in this... Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter two  
Defiance

White

The two stupid idiots locked me away in the cell.

"I swear you won't get away with this. My team mates will come for me and that's when your throats will be slit." I said, grasping the bars. The one grunt laughed at me.

"Trust me, this castle is packed with guards. No one will ever invade the castle and be successful." he said, kicking my hand. I pulled it away, clasping my hand on my chest.

"That hurt, nimrod." I said, giving him an ugly expression. I felt rage rising inside of me. The two just laughed and walked out of the dungeon.

The cold gravel on my skin made it hard for me to relax. I needed to get out of here, as well as get my amulet. I needed that... Without it, our operation would fail.

Our plan? To stop time, duh. Other things about it? Everything else is classified, I'm sorry... No, not really.

This is important so there's nothing to talk about with people who aren't involved.

I brushed my hand through my hair. It was shorter then when I was just a little girl, eleven years ago. Curse that guy... Cutting my hair which took years to grow.

"I'd like to cut his hair..." I said, searching myself to an extra knife. I needed something to escape. Those goons were wrong, my team would get in eventually. I just needed to buy them some time.

I reached in my pocket, grabbing a sphere. A pokeball. It was the only thing I had, now.

"Come on out, Oshawott." I whispered, a beam releasing the pokemon. "I need your help to break these bars." I said to it. The Oshawott nodded and started tackling the bars. Even though they were made of pure metal, my pokemon were raised to be strong. They could break through anything.

"When we get out of here, I'm getting payback." I said, taking the metal beads from my hair. They were tied on a strong string, made for decoration. Then again... Payback... Going back to that guy, that so called 'prince,' would be reckless, maybe even dangerous. I needed to wait a bit, I thought, wrapping part of the threaded beads on my right hand.

I started hitting the weaker metal with the beads. They were stronger than you would think. I actually beat up a guy with them once. I heard some cracking though, so there was a good sign.

"Dibby, I need you to use your Razor Shell move." I commanded. The Oshawott did as he was told, and when done, I pat his head. Because of his attack, he was able to cut out a hole from the cage we were trapped in. "Good boy." I said, bringing him back into his pokeball. "You deserve a rest." I said calmly. Ever since I got on the road, my pokemon had worked so hard for me... They deserved all the rest they got.

I sneaked through the hole, getting some cuts from the sharp metal, especially one on my cheek. I dabbed each scratch with the sleeve of my shirt and I was off. I needed to find the safest, and closest place near the exit, if possible, actually leave. This castle was a maze though. To get to one place, you had to go past another, go through this room, and around this one. It was hard to understand but I couldn't let my guard down for a second. I was already losing time just thinking about it.

I tried to remember which way to go from before.

"I think I go through here..." I thought out loud, placing my hand on a fancy doorknob. Or... Maybe it was the other one... No, I had to go with my gut instinct. I opened the door, then shielding my eyes form the bright light coming from a window on the other side of the room. This wasn't it. It was worse. That prince was there... Crap.

I went into a defensive position. He didn't move though, he was too busy reading. This made me angry. Was he 'too strong' to even think about defence? I could throw an attack at him right now.

"Hey!" I yelled. He looked up from his book, gave me a blank stare, and went back to it. What kind of nerve did this person have?

"So you got out?" he managed to say.

"Of course I did, your stupid grunts let me keep my pokemon." I snapped, grasping another pokeball in my hand behind my back.

"How sad but... Not surprising. I need some new recruits." he said. "By the way, N. That's the name that's going to be on your grave once I kill you." he said, placing his book on a table. Dang guy was imitating me.

"That's my line, stupid." I said. My grip on my pokeball became stronger. The prince smiled.

"Well I am the prince in these parts. What I want is mine." N said. "Therefore your pokemon? Mine. Your weapons? Mine. Your whole state of being? Mine." he said with a devious look in his eyes. How dare he, talk to me like that, someone who could kill him easily right now.

"Well if you own so much, why don't you go shove it up your..." I was cut off by N placing his finger on my mouth. He was quicker then I thought.

"There's no need for cruel language around these parts." N smirked. "Besides, isn't your amulet more important?" he asked me. Duh.

"Where is it?" I, more demanded over asked.

"I'll tell you that I don't have it anymore. I'll give you a challenge and if you can overcome it, I'll let you leave." he said. This 'prince' would probably cheat but it would give everyone else some time.

"What are your rules?" I asked.

"Number one, no killing anyone." understandable. "Number two, no leaving the castle. Number three, no pokemon."

Number three would be the toughest rule but the most simple.

"Deal." I said.

"Good. You have one week to roam the castle as you please. If you can find your amulet, you win." he told me before leaving the room. N hollered something down the way. "This shall be entertaining."

"The show will be over before you can even enjoy it."

* * *

**Well, whad'ya think? White, lay off the language. Yay for N for cutting her off. XD There's some hate between them again. And yes, it's the return of the Dibs. XD That's actually where his name came from. My dad yelled "DIBS" in the hall when my mom came home with some chips and I thought Dibby would be a cute name. Anyways, yes, the attire for the characters is different. For example, White has like those cool gypsie beads on her head, and some cool Rune Factory like clothing. N is just normal N... I guess... XD**

**Either way, thanks for reading~ I really don't have anything to say. X3**


	3. Chapter three: A Vision of a Child

**I'm sure you've noticed that instead of puting White's Point of view like in the first chapter, I just put White. Same here. I'm just doing that for now on. XD Well this is sort of a depressing chapter, I thought. I had trouble coming up with what would happen. I mean, my plans have big gaps in them for some reason. I don't know why anymore. Anyways, you know in the game(If you've made it this far) how there are the two girls in the one room of the castle? The ones that heal your pokemon? Their names are Concordia and Anthea. I used them here and they'll return. XD**

**Anways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter three  
A Vision of A Child  
White

I felt unsafe in this castle. It was almost as if it was closing in on me. I had no where to escape to, no one to rely to, nothing to fall on... Just a lonely corridor.

"It's like a ghost town in here..." I mumbled to myself, starting to enter a room. I needed to find that necklace. It was important to me... It was mandatory to have.

The room was dark; no lights. It had a large table over a decorative rug.

"Dinning room, much?" I asked myself. A clock in the back of the room made a ring, startling me. I quickly closed the door. "What the crap?" I exclaimed. No clocks should be that loud. I wasn't up for going back in there at the time.

I walked down the hall again, thinking of which door to go through. There were hundreds, and I only had seven days. Going through each room would probably be helpful but that wasn't how I went along. I made things complicated.

I stepped in front of this one red door. It stood out to me. Was it a trap though?

I was suddenly pulled back into the room across from it. The person 'kidnapping me' caught me off guard and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. The person's arms went around my own so I couldn't right back.

When the door slammed, the person, ending up to be two people, let me go. I shuffled backwards until I hit the door. There were two girls, one had blonde hair, the other had purple. They both were wearing white, long dresses.

"Do not be afraid, miss white." the blonde one said.

"We are only trying to help you." the other one said, reaching out for me. I flattened on the door's surface.

"Who are you?" I managed to say. They looked at each other, as if trying to figure out who would talk. The purple haired one spoke up.

"My name is Anthea. I am in charge of pokemon in this castle." the girl said, and then raised her hand to present the other. "This is Concordia."

"I was Lord N's caretaker when he was young." Concordia said. I was still hesitant, there was still no telling. Anthea walked closer to me, pulling out, what it seemed to be, a handkerchief. She wiped my cheek, my eye closing when she touched me. When she pulled away, I saw blood. Was that really from me?

"You slightly opened that door, didn't you?" she asked. Maybe...

"Yeah... Why?" I asked, anyways. Concordia took a warm cloth and placed it in the same place as Anthea dabbed the handkerchief.

"That room was rigged. Some of the grunts decided to put you in danger with some rooms." she said.

"So in other words, they were trying to kill me..." I thought out loud. I knew I couldn't trust that guy. Concordia shook her head.

"You can trust Lord N, just not the others." she said, as if she read my mind. "The grunts think they can do whatever they want if it's for the safety of Lord N. They don't know your little 'game' and it's properties. Besides, N is an innocent young man, he just doesn't understand." Concordia added. It sort of made sense... But how could I trust these people?

"Because we're helping you right now. If we wanted to protect Lord N, like the others, we would have let you go in that room."

"Okay, what's going on? Can you like... Hear everything I think?" I yelled. Concordia hushed me before Anthea spoke.

"It's a spiritual effect. We know what you are thinking, as well your past because of these." she said, holding up a small pin. It was a replica of the one that she had on, as well as Concordia. Well, that didn't necessarily make sense...

"It's like the artefacts of the land. They have a way to alter reality."

Concordia took the extra pin and attacked it onto the inside of my cover up.

"This will help you while you're here. You'll know which door to go through."

"Will it help me find my amulet?" I asked, now hearing things I couldn't before.

'No, you will have to find that on your own. Our apologies, miss White.' I heard Anthea think. Woah... Cool.

'It will give you hints, though. Use it wisely.' Concordia's thoughts added.

"I'll be on my way then." I said, opening the door. "Thanks." I nodded.

"Please come back if you need anything else." Concordia said before I ran off down the hallway.

Now, which room to go in now? I knew I had to be cautious, more then before. If I got one scratch from barely opening the door, deep enough to bleed, who knew what else was in this maze?

One door caught my attention from hearing a young boys weeping. I could tell I could only hear it because of that pin. It seemed each voice I heard from it had an echo to it. I touched the door. I didn't sense any danger so I opened it. Inside was... What the crap?

It was a giant room, filled with toys beyond a normal kid's dreams. My head was spinning from seeing this. It was so... Unexpected. For an expensive castle, this was just outdated.

The sky flooring that was filled with clouds... I hadn't seen a sky like that since I was a young child, I had been kept in the dark with only my friend to keep me from falling.

The purple chequered wallpaper was giving me a headache. It was odd to see a room with so little contrast.

The colourful blocks for a small toddler; the running train that was on, surprisingly, as if someone was in here recently; a skateboard ramp that looked a bit dangerous for a 'play room'; a basketball net with one of the train parts in the hoop, oddly enough; and a dartboard, nothing to explain there.

"What is this?" I asked, confused, leaning on the basketball net. My headache got worse so I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I saw a young boy sitting in the middle of the blocks. He had the same whimpering from what I heard outside. Was this just a vision because of the pin? Either way, that boy... He was that prince.

Suddenly, someone walked in the room. It was still the vision.

The man that walked in had a cold look on his face. With his red eyes, he stared down at that N guy. N looked back up at him. I could see fear rising in him. The tension felt real. The man then lunged at N and smacked him. I couldn't hear the man's voice, just the boy's crying and begging. I wanted to tear the man apart, even if it was a vision. Even if I despised N. No one had the right to destroy a little child.

When the man left, I kneeled down beside the illusion of N, crying on the ground. There were fresh cuts on his skin, as well as forming bruises. I felt bad. I... I knew how he felt then.

He was cast aside, used and tortured. This was probably the only place where he could be a kid. Because of being royalty, he would probably be forced to learn at such a young age while almost every other kid enjoyed life. No child would ever have these kind of scrapes.

The boy cried himself to sleep beside me. I took a blanket and placed it on him. I knew it wouldn't make a difference, this was from the past, but... It would make me feel as if I did something of use. He somehow snuggled in the blanket as if it were really there for him, the tears on his face drying.

The vision soon ended after that. I rose from my sitting position and looked around the room a little more. I felt shivers running down my spine. It wasn't safe here anymore. Someone was watching me.

I fled, thinking on my next location.

* * *

**So? Whad'ya think? As I said, I thought it was sad. I mean, I hate abuse. And when I said that White was kept in the dark... You shall find out. XD I don't have so many comments for this chapter now... Oh, the pin/broach is a gold one that's round. It changes colour depending on the place but it's usually clear. So thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter four: The Girl from the Past

**Wow, this is my longest chapter... It's a bit odd too. But I found that I haven't been getting a lot of feedback for this fanfiction so I've come to a conclusion. It's either this story isn't becoming a liking to other people, it's boring, or there's not enough WhiteXN. XDDDDDD So I added some WhiteXN in this chapter. But with the other things, I know it's not getting anywhere but it will. I promise you that. It's just starting off a little bumpy... Like Iron Man. The intro was a bit boring but then, it got interesting.**

**Just to say, I know it's been a bit but I actually had this done. Same with the next one and that's why it should be posted in like... Two minutes. Fanfiction had a spasm on me and gave me an error so I couldn't update. Sorry.**

**Also, I added some information on Keith and Skyler, as well as Mia on my profile. Also, I've mentioned Mia a lot(She was my first OC for a roleplay with my friends and then she sprouted to be an OC for everything, and I love her name[It's Italian for the word mine]) but she's never made it in a fanfiction... She just did. XD**

* * *

Chapter four  
The Girl from the Past  
White

The door closed behind me. I knew someone was watching... I could feel it. Where though? As long as they didn't get any closer, I'd be okay.

Which room now? I turned my back on the door, deciding to go in the room across from it. I looked back, hearing more crying. Thing was... The door was gone. What's going on here? I quickly went in the room I was heading to. It was another large room with a fountain at the back. The whole room was covered in hard rock tiles, very decorative. It was odd to see these find of tiles around this area.

There was only a small bit of ground though because in the middle of the room was a huge pool of some sort. It had another fountain in the middle of it, as well as a pokeball floating on the water's surface near the edge.

I sat on the side of the pool and reached for the pokeball. I had a small vision for it. It was that man and N again.

N was carrying this pokeball . Like before, the man was abusing him, and eventually threw the pokeball in the water. It seems like it was never recovered.

When I finally grasped the pokeball, the vision came to an end. I found that those visions really gave me a headache. I didn't know if it was because it just did, N's crying, or all of the abuse in each one. Well, then again, I've only had two...

The pokeball was old, it seemed, with some scratches here and there. Was there a pokemon in it?

"Come on out." I said, holding the pokemon up. Nothing came out. It must have been empty of a pokemon, but full with a child's dreams. I tried to open it to find it was a broken pokeball. It was being held together by some old, worn out glue. The man must have broken it, releasing the pokemon inside if there was one, I would think. The boy looked so happy with the pokeball, anyways.

"Hm..." I thought to myself. I held the broken pokeball together and placed it in my bag. There was a certain wire that held the two parts together and that was the part that snapped. It was still a useful wire, and I'd probably need it later.

"Are you enjoying the castle?" someone asked behind me, holding me from behind. I jumped and looked back. Great... N... Just what I needed to make my headache worse.

"I'm not. This place is too big and bright for my taste." I said... I lied, it was actually very nice. The big space might have been making me feel uneasy but I hadn't ever been in such a place so... Maybe it was just that.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." N said, placing his head on my shoulder. I blushed a bit but pushed him away.

"Get away from me, you freak." I said. Standing up, I stumbled backwards. I was about to fall into the pool but n caught me.

"Careful, princess. I'm not always going to be here to catch you." he whispered to me, pulling me closer. I was still in a bit of shock from almost falling but I managed to pull away again.

"Where's my amulet? And what's up with that disappearing door?" I asked. The prince smirked.

"One, I can't tell you." I had a feeling he'd say that. "Two, I've rigged the castle. If you've been in a room, it will become invisible. Simple as that."

It wasn't that's simple.

"Okay, so what if the amulet's in there?" I asked another question. He didn't respond. He was hiding something. Whatever, I'd find it anyways, without his help. I started to leave but turned back. He was still smirking at me. "Stop mocking me." I said, angry.

"Mocking you? Why would I ever do that, princess?" he asked. Okay, what's up with the princess talk?

"Stop that!" I yelled. He gave me an innocent stare.

"I don't understand, White. What's wrong?" N asked. My name, finally.

Odd thing, when he said my name, it made me blush a bit.

"I'm no princess, I'm a rebel. You should know that." I corrected him, not making eye contact. "And that innocent act you're pulling doesn't suit you."

"Act, you say?" he questioned my choice of words. Well of course, he was just acting, right? I wasn't stupid.

Before I left, N said something to me.

"Your amulet's in a room with a blue door." he said. His words could have been two things. One, some advice. Two, a trap. Which one to believe?

"Whatever." I said, closing the door. Just like before, it disappeared.

"Is this some kind of fun house?" I asked myself. Either way, noon was approaching. I had been focusing myself on the visions instead of my amulet. With it, my freedom was waiting.

"Blue door..." I mumbled, looking for one. I'd take the risk. Even if it was a trap and I died, the other's would be right behind me. The mission would continue like nothing happened and Black would take my place as the 'leader.'

Oh, here's a blue door. I slowly opened it, cautious. There were a couple of candles lit at the end of the long room with firefly pokemon flying about. These were the first pokemon I had seen in this castle, not including mine. There was a girl by the candles, looking like she was praying. She looked back at me as if I was interrupting.

"Who are you?" she asked. I stepped back a bit.

"White." I said, nothing else. The girl smiled from what I could see. Her voice seemed so familiar though...

"So you're the famous White Lord N has been talking so much about. I am honoured to see an old friend." she said. Old friend? What? I took another step back.

"Where's my amulet?" I asked. If she was with 'Lord N,' she would know, right?

"You really want that amulet, don't you? Well I will tell you if you listen to what I have to say." she said. Fair enough, I didn't expect to get it for free. I walked closer, some of the pokemon startling me.

"And you wanted to talk about...?" I slightly asked. She motioned me to sit down beside her, so I did.

"It's been a while..." she said. What was that supposed to mean? "Your mission is just to go back home, isn't it?" she asked now. How... How'd she know that?

Years back, a gap in time appeared and 'launched' innocent people into the same time. I was one of them. In total, there were ten of us in total, each of us arriving from different times, in different times. That's who my team was made up from, the ten people from other times. Our mission was to stop time so we could repair it, fill the gap, and go home. We were told if we gathered each artefact, time could be stopped.

But even so, we all kept our time differences to ourselves. Why would this girl know?

"How..." I started but was cut off.

"I know all about you. No one told me... I just know." she said, lighting a new cancle and holding it closer to her face. I've seen her before...

"M.. Mia?" I asked, looking closer. She giggled. It was Mia. "Mia, I haven't seen you in such a long time, you're so much older now!" I exclaimed.

White. Time: 1897. Age: Sixteen. Appearance: Now, short brown hair that goes down to shoulders with peircing blue eyes. She wore gypsie beads in her hair, a shirt with one sleeve long and one short, and black shorts.

Mia. Time: 1897. Age: Thirteen/Sixteen. Appearance: Long black hair with deep blue eyes. A calm look on her face. Mia wore a yellow sweater, very comfy, blue pants, and a necklace that held her pokemon.

"Well I'm sixteen now. I was thirteen before." she said. It had been a while since then. Mia was a girl from my time, as well as someone I watched over. She had no parents or real house but never stopped smiling. She seemed to trust one of my team mates more then me though.

"What are you doing here, though?" I asked. She closed her eyes.

"I came here looking for you and Black..."

Black. Time : 1897. Age: Seventeen. Appearance: Brown hair, longer then other's, with chocolate brown eyes to match his messy hair. He was simple. He wore a blue sweater with tan brown pants. His sweater had chains on his chest.

"You just disappeared so I got worried..." she said.

"So you left our time just to find us... Did you end up in this castle when you arrived?" I asked. Mia shook her head.

"Lord N offered me to stay here while I tracked you down." she explained. Interesting. "So where's Black?" she asked. I couldn't answer that properly. If N was listening, they would know where everyone was and everything would be in ruin.

"At the campsite." I said, not being specific. Mia understood.

"When you leave, you must take me with you... I would like to see Black." Mia said. Something was telling me she had a small crush on Black.

"I will, don't worry." I said as Mia reached in a small box. She handed me something.

"Here's your amulet... Keep it from N until the end of the week."

* * *

**Well, cool huh? Um... With the thing:**

**Name, Time, Age, Appearance  
(White. Time: 1897. Age: Sixteen. Appearance: Now, short brown hair that goes down to shoulders with peircing blue eyes.)**

**That will happen for everyone now, I think... The time in this fanfiction is the present year, just so you know. And the dates for everyone's time are chosen randomley. Like 1897... I don't know where that came from so... :3 It's sort of like a... I guess a mugshot like thing but it looks like I failed. XD  
Well thanks for reading~**


	5. Chapter five: In the Dark Forest

**Same with the other one, there was the error and whatnot... Same with the next chapter. XD So three chapters were on the way...**

**Anyways, finally Black comes in. This is his point of view too, whee! XD**

* * *

Chapter five  
In the Dark Forest  
Black

I paced back and forth between each tree. White still hadn't returned and I was getting worried. She hadn't called with her Xtransceiver yet either... This was getting frustrated. It was like she didn't know we worried about her.

"Black, it will be fine. I'm sure she's alright." Leaf said as she entered our campsite with some firewood, Gary following her.

Leaf. Time: 2504. Age: Fourteen. Appearance: Long brownish gray hair which went down to her waist. She had darker brown eyes. She wore a long collared shirt with short sleeves, a black see through wrap, and a puffy blue skirt with red hearts dangling off of it.

Gary. Time: 1802. Age: Seventeen. Appearance: Short dirty blonde hair, almost brown, that spiked everywhere. Dark green eyes. He wore a short red cape with a green sweater. White, long pants, and gold chains around his neck from the cape.

"Says you." he said, snickering. I gave him a strict look.

"Well if she doesn't return, we don't get home." I said. The younger man stepped back, giving me the power of this conversation. "We need to find her. She might be in trouble." I added, picking up my Xtransceiver. Ethan stopped me.

"Black, if she was really in trouble, she'd call us. White's strong and you should know that. You're from her time, remember." he stated, putting some flint in the fire pit.

Ethan. Time: 2001. Age: Fifteen. Appearance: Short black hair which was mostly hidden under his hood. He had brown eyes which could be seen in the darkest of places, oddly enough. Ethan wore a yellow and black sweater with gold goggles and a red turtle neck shirt.

"Yeah but what if she was in trouble and her Xtransceiver broke or something?" I protested. Diamond laughed at me, lighting a spark for the fire. Everyone worked together.

"With you bugging her about if all of the time? Yeah right." she said.

Diamond. Time: 2057. Age: Sixteen. Appearance: Black hair that was somewhat long. The front strands are tied up, as well as she has blue eyes. She wore a black dress with white poofed sleeves and a red bowtie.

"You're so protective about her but she knows how to live on her own. Don't forget that, Black." she added. She was right but... But White was like my sister.

"Well it's not like I can forget about her." I said, sitting down as the fire was lit.

"She's probably fine, Black. I'm sure she'll be back as soon as you can say 'rubber Pichu buggy bumpers.'" Keith said.

Keith, Time: 1897. Age: Twenty. Appearance: Longish brown hair that went down to his neck. He had red eyes but wore green contacts, as well as arrived once White left to find another artifact. Kieth wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and a buckle wich tied his vest together. His pants were like mine.

"Yeah... I guess..." I gave in. There was no arguing with Keith. He'd find some way to win, seeing as he was the oldest of all of us, as well as the most witty. I decided to move on. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went to scout the area. Better safe then sorry." Garry said, sitting beside me, as well as staring at an occupied Leaf. I nudged him.

"If you like her so much, go ask her out." I whispered while joking, finally having some fun. Gary slapped me.

"There's no way I'd like someone like that!" he yelled causing the two girls to look over. Gary's face turned red as he gave me 'sleep with one eye open' stare. I laughed.

"Y'okay, Gary?" Diamond asked from where she and Leaf were. He didn't respond.

"He's just too busy denying his love for..." Keith said, being cut off by Gary tackling him, almost catching the two on fire.

"I swear you guys live to kill me." Gary said, angry. I laughed again, stopping to hear something. It was a ringing sound... Oh, my Xtransceiver!

I picked the communication device up with both of my hands and pressed it on, everyone there gathering around me.

"Hello?" we all heard. The picture wasn't coming through, as well as the voice was covered by static.

"This is Black here. I'm here with Gary, Leaf, Diamond, Ethan, and new recruit: Keith. Do you copy?" I asked into the machine as the picture cleared. It was White! Thank goodness.

"Yeah, I hear you. And Keith, it's been a while. So you were sucked in too?" she asked as if nothing was new. I got a little angry again and yelled before Keith could speak.

"Where were you? Why didn't you call? We were getting worried." I said. Ethan chuckled.

"You mean you were getting worried." he said, Diamond elbowing him in the gut. That shut him up. White looked down.

"Well I'm sorry I'm stuck in a demented castle, as well as had to escape out of a dungeon, and almost break my Xtransceiver by falling in a pool of water." she pouted. Well, I expected some backtalk, as well as an excuse but not that kind of excuse...

"Sorry, White. You scare me though." I said, scratching the back of my head. Her face softened.

"It's fine but I don't have a lot of time." she told us. "I have the amulet but I can't get out of the castle until the end of the week." White added.

"What would you like us to do?" Leaf asked. White thought for a minute.

"One, I don't want you guys getting caught too. It would be hard to bail everyone. Two, I want you to find the locations of the remaining artefacts. Three, I want you and Gary to give into your feelings for each other." she joked. Looks like we weren't the only ones who thought Leaf and Gary were 'perfect' together. Both of their faces lit up as we all laughed at them.

"Anything else, captain?" Keith asked. She nodded.

"We're going to have someone new on our team." White said. "Remember Mia?" she asked.

"You mean little Mia that visited all the time?" I asked. White nodded again.

"Turns out she came looking for us and is now in this castle. She's coming with me once I get out." White said, the image getting blurry again.

"Looks like your time is running out." Dawn said, referring to the battery. White sighed.

"Yeah, so I'm going to have to hang up for this thing to charge. You guys take care of yourselves, I'll see you at the campsite in a couple of days." White said before hanging up. I turned off my own Xtransceiver as well and stood up.

"What are we waiting for? We have orders, let's move."

* * *

This was cool. Anyways, their campsite is covered with a light screen, like the ones from I'll Be Around the Corner. There's something called a Fire Screen now which will go around a fire. If the fire burns out, the heat will still be radiated because of the screen.

**Anyways, Kiyo and I are doing an art trade. I did a picture of Cheren and Adrienne and she's making me a picture of N(Which I requested. XD) and he's like "I'll be around the corner... Wait... White? Where'd you go?" XDDDDDD Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	6. Chapter six: Getting Out Early

**This was a fun chapter to do. Why? Sort of because I started writing it when I started writing this fanfiction and saved it... Then I ran out of ideas here and I pasted the rouch chapter in and it made sense and was sooooo cute! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy~**

**Oh, just so you know, on my profile, I added my FormSpring account so if you have a question for me, I'd be happy to answer.**

* * *

Chapter six  
Getting Out Early  
White

My Xtransceiver ran dead right on the spot. No worries. Because of the technology of these times, you could walk to make these kind of machines charge. I didn't understand it but it didn't really matter.

Mia said to keep the amulet until the end of the week but... I wanted to get out now. What would be the danger? Either way, I hid it in my pocket and kept walking, only to be stopped by a big crowd of grunts. One of them pushed me out of the way.

"Watch it, scrunt face." I yelled at the grunt, appearing to be female. What was a scrunt? She got out of the group to fight with me.

"Well at least I'm not a fugitive." she protested. This made me mad.

"Well I'm not serving a stupid, abused prince." I yelled some more. She stepped back. Take that, loser. She went to reply but the 'oh so clever prince' came in.

"Now, now, that's enough. Go on." he told her. The girl gave me a dirty glare and continued with the group. Then, N turned to me.

"So... You found your amulet?" he asked me in a pleasant tone. I stepped back. Should I say yes or no? I stayed silent. N laughed and pulled something from behind his back.

"What do you think, Mia. Did she?" he asked. Mia who was hiding behind him stayed silent as well for a moment.

"I just want to go home with White and Black..." she finally said. I grinded my teeth. She seemed fine before but now, she seemed lifeless.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, clenching my fists together. N smirked.

"Nothing. She was obliged to tell me you have the amulet and now she feels bad."

"I'm sorry, White..." Mia said, hiding behind N again.

"You did something to her. I was with her just a couple of minutes ago and she was fine!" I yelled, causing a ruckus. Suddenly, I heard some sounds coming from down the hall, causing both N and I to look over.

"White, don't believe him!" Mia yelled. But wait... Mia was here... And there... I looked back at the one that N had brought with him, appearing only to be a mimicking pokemon. A grunt came behind me and started to carry me away. Two other grunts came, one to help the one taking me, the other to get Mia.

"You cheater!" I yelled at N before the one covered my mouth. N looked surprisingly clueless. Yeah, great acting, stupid.

I struggled in the jail cell again. Little hope was with me. They tied me up, blindfolded me, and covered my mouth so I was feeling all alone, and captivated. I couldn't reach any of my hidden weapons and my bag with my pokemon was outside of the cell. Apparently Mia was in the second jail cell but I couldn't tell. She didn't make a sound, nor did I.

'Help...' I thought. The faces of my team flashed before my eyes. I needed to get out of here. I suddenly felt the ropes around my wrists being untied. After that, someone cut away the ropes on my waist to my legs. Then, my blindfold and mouth cover. In front of me was Mia, Anthea, Concordia and N. N? What the crap?

"Get away from me!" I yelled, referring to N. Concordia hushed me.

"If you're going, you have to go quickly." she quietly said. "The grunts will be back any second."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. Concordia and Anthea looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"You said you were bringing Mia with you, well Lord N is too." she stated.

"No way, he's not coming near the campsite!" I started to get louder. Mia silenced me, this time.

"White, we can trust him. He had nothing to do with the grunts taking us. They did it on their own will. Lord N just wants to escape, just like we do." she said, gathering all of the rope. "I know better then anyone." she said.

I thought... Mia was like a little sister, and she never lied. Could she be telling the truth?

"Alright..." I gave in without a fight. N's eyes lit up. "But let's get this straight, you're not going to be pampered on, you're not going to be called 'Lord N,' and you're not to stop us or get in our ways. You hear?" I finished my conditions while rubbing my wrists. My body was covered in rope burns now.

"Yeah, sure." he said, pulling me up. "The exit's over here, now let's go." he started running. I turned before leaving.

"Thank you for everything, Anthea. Concordia." I said going to give them the pin back. Concordia shook her head.

"Take it." she said.

"It's yours." Anthea added. I thanked them one more time before fleeing.

* * *

After being half way to the campsite, I was getting tired. It was a long way from the castle to the woods and was filled with dangerous paths.

"The grunts must have noticed you two are gone so we have to hurry up." N said, running faster. I looked back, Mia loosing speed.

"Are you okay, Mia?" I asked, slowing down. She nodded as she gasped for air.

"I'll be fine." she said.

* * *

Afternoon to dusk... The campsite was in sight. I knocked on a locked light screen. I saw some bushes moving. It must have been someone checking who it was. Then popped out three heads. It was May, Brendan, and Black.

May. Time: 2654. Age: Fifteen. Appearance: Longish brown hair tied up in a bandana. She had aqua coloured eyes and a cheery look to her face. May wore white gloves that were fingerless, black shirt, and a red cover.

Brendan. Time: 2652. Age: Seventeen. Appearance: Silver hair that was short and kept up with a bandana like May. Despite his hair color, he was a young teenager with suitable gray eyes. A blue, fancy looking coat with a white shirt underneeth and shoulder pads like a prince.

We all heard some muffled voices from the light screen separating us. I could make out the words.

"Oh my god, it's White! May, go open the light screen!" Black yelled, getting closer. He placed his hand on the screen. I placed mine on the same place.

"It's White! What took you so long?" Brendan asked through the screen as it started to open. I ran in and hugged the three that were there.

"Welcome back!" May said, hugging back. "But who are they?" she asked. I looked back to produce them.

"This is Mia, she's from my time, and this N." I said, not wanting to make a proper introduction for him.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you." Brendan said, taking my hand and dragging me in. I looked back to see Black hugging Mia now, her face bright red. It was always a good feeling to be reunited with someone but... I couldn't stop wondering about Mia's feelings. Just by her actions, I knew she liked Black but... Was it serious?

* * *

The cracking fire calmed me down. It was a hectic night, as well as an awkward one... Who knew that the prince would tag along though? He could become a fugitive on this quest yet he still wanted to be here...

My daze cleared when Black placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back." he said calmly.

"Thanks." I said, looking down at a sleeping Mia. She was resting her head in his lap. It made me think for a minute. "Black... You know that Mia has a huge crush on you." I said with a worried tone. He smiled and looked down at her, gently wiping the hair out of her face.

"I know..." he said, drifting away. It was pretty obvious now but not when we were at home. She always seemed to be attached to Black, yes, but if you were to guess who she 'like' liked, you would think Cheren. "How come?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't want Mia to think that you like her one day when you don't. She's sixteen here but she's only thirteen at home... When we go home, she'll revert to her original age." I started to explain. Black listened closely, even though I knew he already knew this. "She's a young girl inside a teenager's body, meaning she's sensitive. If you lead her in the wrong direction, her heart may snap in two... I don't want that." I finished, holding my knees in. Black patted my back.

"I won't let that happen. Mia knows that I don't, and can't hold those feelings for her... She's too young for me, as well as too much like family."

"I don't understand though, you always said that age didn't matter, especially with Leaf and Gary who are only three years apart. You and Mia are four years apart. If you say age doesn't matter, why does this?" I asked. Not that I wanted Mia and Black to fall in love. I just needed to understand. Black went into a state where he was lost in thought, as if he didn't understand either. I sighed.

"Let's get some sleep." I said, moving on.

"Yeah..." he said, lying down, Mia still by his side. I laid down where I was, the fire becoming dim. The fire screen around it would eventually burn it out because of the lack of oxygen inside but it would keep radiating the heat until morning.

"Would you think it would be weird if I liked Mia?" Black asked a final question before some nice rest. I shrugged.

"I don't see why it would be. I mean, look at Leaf and Gary." I said, pointing to the opposite side of the fire. The so called 'enemies' were snuggled together, fast asleep. Black and I had a chuckle over it. "Night black." I said, closing my eyes. Black yawned.

"Up an at'em early tomorrow. Night, White." he said, closing his own eyes in due time.

* * *

**Black and Mia sittin' in a sudowoodo. K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Dowoodo... What? XDDD Anyways, I don't really know if there will be a tight romance between them but I can tell you that Mia sort of has a little thing with him... At least he was liek a brother to her at 'home.'**

**Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter seven: Planning

**Hey guys! The error is gone for a while, it looks. Sorry about that. Anyways, I've been getting that error and I haven't been working on this. ;A; I've been working on other things. If you go on my Deviantart page, you'll see that I posted two little fanfictions, as well as am posting I'll Be Around the Corner there. I'll post those two other things if fanfiction lets me. I'll get working on this again but if I'm lagging, it's this website, not me. XD Oh, also, I was notified about my little intros. I was trying to make it like a mugshot, just so you know. ;D**

* * *

Chapter seven  
Planning  
White

I had a nice rest last night... No one disturbed me and the campsite was rather warm. It was better then a jail cell, I gotta say. I chuckled to the thought, my eyes still shut. I still felt like sleeping but I knew I needed to get up. I really didn't want to... I hadn't slept in in such a long time. I was always up and about searching for artefacts.

I sighed, suddenly feeling some warmth... Come to think of it, I actually felt it when I woke up... What was it? I opened my eyes.

"... What the crap?" I yelled, sitting up. What a wonderful sight to wake up to. N, yes N, right beside you... His face right beside your own... Wonderful, thanks. I blushed madly, though.

"Morning..." he said calmly, still tired.

"What the heck were you doing?" I yelled some more. There wasn't really anyone around the campsite so it didn't matter. That warmth must have been his body heat and breath.

"Sleeping..." N conveniently said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Then sleep somewhere else." I said, readjusting my vest. N leaned in closer.

"But then we'd both be lonely, now wouldn't we?" he asked. Heck no, leave me alone. "Everyone else was sleeping with someone. Leaf and Gary, Diamond and Platinum, May and Brendan, Lyra and Ethan, and Mia and..." he paused, thinking of the name.

Platinum. Time: 3500. Age: Sixteen. Appearance: Grayish brown hair with eyes to match, no matter what his age. His hair was always short and he stated he hated it; therefore he always wore a red hat.

Lyra. Time: 2001. Age: Fifteen. Appearance: Brown hair in pigtails with bright green eyes. It was a pretty combination.

"Black." I filled the gap in for him. Everyone introduced themselves to him before. N's eyes flickered as a light bulb appeared over his head. I wouldn't have been the only one, anyways. Red was alone but he had a girlfriend at home, Yellow.

Red. Time: 2504. Age: Seventeen. Appearance: Dark brown hair which looked black with a red cap and red shirt like vest. He wore blue jeans and had bright amber eyes.

"Yeah, him. So why are you overreacting?" N asked. Are you stupid?

"It's weird..." I blushed, standing up. "Where is everyone?" I asked, not making eye contact. N shrugged.

"That Black kid said he'd be back in a little bit with the others. I don't know where they went though, they wouldn't tell me."

"And you didn't ask?"

"No, of course not. It's not my business." N replied. Again, stupid.

"If you're joining us, it is your business. Why are you coming, anyways?" I asked. "We have a reason and at the end of our quest, you won't have a place." I stated, checking my bag for the map I got during a sale at a market.

"What is your little mission." he asked me coming up behind me. I stepped away from him.

"None of your business." I exclaimed. I sort of just disapproved my point, didn't I? Well it was early and I was tired. When I was tired, I didn't think straight. Before N could comment in a smart and stupid way, I heard rustling from the bushes. It bust have been the others. I then heard some yelling. I looked through the bushes. It was Leaf and Gary bickering about something stupid again.

"I can't believe you, sleeping on me!" Gary yelled. Leaf slapped him, making me laugh a bit, quiet so they wouldn't hear though.

"Me sleep on you? When I woke up, you were toppled all over me!" she yelled back. Gary's face turned bright red.

"Well I'm a guy, I move when I sleep!" he protested. Weird reply...

"Everyone tosses and turns during their sleep at some point." Leaf said, folding her arms. "You past people are so stupid." she added. Well, that was a good comeback, I thought. I mean, Leaf was from 2504 while Gary was from 1802. Big time jump.

"Well you future people could be like... Aliens or something." Gary said, flicking her hair as if it wasn't real. Okay, this was funny a first but it was getting ridiculous. I mean, aliens? Really? The only aliens around here were pokemon. I walked through the bushes and went between them.

"Guys, knock it off. You woke me up." I lied. It got them to shut up though. Leaf sighed.

"Sorry, White. Gary's just being a..." I cut her off before she said anything else.

"Whatever. Let's just put this behind us and wait for the twelve a clock fight." I said. It seemed they always had a fight in the morning, noon, evening, and midnight when everyone was sleeping... Until they woke everyone up. Leaf shook her head and walked into the campsite, saying 'good morning' to a confused N, as if he had never seen fighting before.

Gary went to walk in as well until I elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" he yelled, still angry from the fight. I joked around with him.

"Dude, just confess your love to her and it will be okay." I winked. Gary blushed.

"Well she's from a different time then me..." he confessed, as if he truly liked her.

No one really knew Leaf and Gary's feelings for each other. They seemed like rivals and complete enemies but we all wondered if they were just in denial about their feelings.

"But I don't like her anyways. In reality, I'm dead to her." he said, storming in the campsite. Was he even angrier? Well, he'd blow it off... Eventually.

"Just do it, man!" I yelled at him. Gary turned around to yell at me but ended up just walking away.

"White, we did it!" I heard more yelling from Brendon behind me. "The remaining ten artifacts locations were tracked down!" he yelled some more. I didn't blame him, this was great!

"Awesome! Just a little more and we can go home. Where's the others?" I asked. Brendan pointed behind him.

"They're on their way but they wanted me to show you the main places for the easy seven ones." he said, pulling me in the campsite and taking my map. He showed me seven places on the map, stretched out from Unova to Fiore. We had easy transportation to those places.

"Okay, so where are the other three?" I asked. Brendon shrugged.

"Only Black and Keith know that. They said they wanted to tell you personally." he said, rolling up the map for me.

I waited around for a minute until Keith and Black appeared, a bit out of breath.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, wiping some leafs out of their hair and clothes. Black chuckled but went back to being serious after.

"Nevermind it, let's get down to it." he said, sitting me down. Keith followed and took out his own little map.

"There are three artefacts that are in dangerous places." Keith said, showing me. "There's one located in the Sacred ruins of Almia, one located inside of the museum of Dream City, and the other in a hidden temple in Dusk Forest." he pointed out the locations.

Almia used to be a peaceful village but grew to be it's own region, even though not located on the main maps. Dream City was also an uncharted region with a past of horror and loss. Dusk Forest was a forest filled with vicious pokemon and horrible poisons. All of these places are equally dangerous in their own ways. We'd have to be careful but...

"We have no other choice if we want to get home." I said, thinking. "We'll retrieve the other artefacts first and all go as a team for the three." I said. Black disagreed.

"I think it would be best if we did the most dangerous ones on our own, just the three of us." he said. "What if we all lose out memories in Dream City or are all attacked in Dusk Forest or captured in Almia? Someone else will need to bail us out."

He made a point. Keith cut in, as well.

"Plus, if one of us is poisoned, there might not be a cure in our time. Once we gather all of the artifacts, time will be altered right away and we might not be able to heal ourselves." he said. Both made sense... I sighed.

"Get everyone here in ten minutes, okay?" I asked and walked out of the campsite, thinking of a plan. I was going to take their words into my thoughts but I needed teams for everyone... There were ten places and twelve of us. I would have to split people up from their strengths and weaknesses on where they were going.

Ten minutes passed quickly and I arrived back in time to talk to everyone.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. I'm assigning teams. I'm going with each team to collect the artifacts so it can be a long process but worth it." I said as the captain. They all looked at each other.

The only way to keep one of the artifacts without it crumbling away was with a 'time keeper,' they called it. It was a box which seemed to never run out of room, spoil, or break the items inside it. I was the only one with this box.

"Team one will be Black, Mia, and I. We'll go Dusk Forest which is located in Johto.

Team two will be Keith, and I. We're going to Dream City like before, which is located in Ryuta.

Team three will be Gary, Leaf, and I. We're going to the Sacred Ruins located in Almia.

Team four will be May, Brendon, Diamond, and I. We're going to Kanto.

Team five will be Platinum, Diamond, and I. We're going to Hoenn.

Team six will be Lyra, Ethan, Red, and I. We're going to Johto.

Team seven will be Gary, Lyra, and I. We're going to Sinnoh.

Team eight will be Red, Black, and I. We're going to Fiore.

Team nine will be Leaf, Platinum, Brendon, and I. We're staying here in Unova.

And last but not least, team ten will be May, Keith, and I. We're going to tour around the city to learn more about this stuff."

"Everyone but Mia should have been listed twice." I said, concluding. May raised her hand. I looked at her.

"What about N?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing." I heard Ethan say. Right... I forgot about him. Since I couldn't trust him alone in the campsite, it would be best to...

"N, you're on each team." I announced. "May, Keith, N, we'll go down to the city in an hour so I want you guys to be ready." I said, letting everyone clear the area. May caught up to me with Diamond.

"White, why did N decide to come with us? You never told us." Diamond asked confused. May somewhat hid her face.

"And his glares kind of scare me... He seems suspicious. What if he's trying to take us in?" she asked. I gave them a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll make sure you won't get hurt." I shook my head. "I have my own suspicions with princey boy so that's why he's on every team. I won't leave him alone with any of you. You know what happens if something happens to me."

* * *

**Well there we go... I don't have many comments about this... So yeah, thanks for reading~**


	8. Chapter eight: One, Two, Three

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I know, and I'm sorry but as japaneserockergirl said, who I'm starting to like because she wants an Utau(XDDD), said that every chapter holds it's purpose. That's true. Also, THIS IS PART ONE. The second part of this chapter should come out later today... Or tomorrow because of time zones. Now, the title may not even be related to the chapter if my plan gets delayed to the other chapter, which in that case, I'll change the title. Enjoy though~**

* * *

Chapter eight  
One, Two, Three  
White

"Let's go!" May yelled, trying to push us to go faster.

"Calm down, May." I said, laughing. She seemed to love the city... She was over a hundred years from the future though and apparently... Everywhere you went was a city. It must have just made her feel at home.

I glanced behind me, Keith telling a joke to N. He volunteered to keep an eye on N so I didn't have to and could focus on what I needed to... Keith was always there for me, it seemed.

"White, where is this city? I wanna get there quickly." May sighed. Keith took a look at his styler.

"We're not that far, we should be seeing the city once we get over that hill." he said. May took a look at his styler.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked. N chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a pokemon ranger." N said. His smart attitude made me a little annoyed. It didn't seem to mind anyone else.

"Actually, I'm retired from that profession." Keith stated, scratching the back of his head.

"You retired?" I asked, confused. Back home, he was still a pokemon ranger. No changes. Keith nodded.

"Well yeah, think about it. Our time is 1897. Here, it's 2010. I'm... Uh..." Keith thought about the math for a moment. "133 years old." he joked. May giggled.

"I didn't know we had an old man here." she joined in on the humour. How old would I be...?

If Keith was 133, and Iw as four years younger then him, I'd be... 129... Wow...

"Well miss May," N interrupted. "You said you were fifteen?" he asked in order to continue. May nodded. "Then basically you're -659." he stated.

"... Yeah, I would be..." she said, thinking about it a little more. May shook it off after a bit. "Whatever, let's stop. My brain's hurting." May laughed. I laughed with her. She sure brought a smile on my face. I looked forward to see a large, spinning object.

"That's it!" I yelled, running to the top of the large hill. I looked down... Nimbasa city. The spinning object was the famous ferris wheel. May followed and stared in awe.

"Finally!" she said. Keith and N were there in a flash as well. I took out my binoculars to find a specific place.

"Okay, see that cafe beside the ferris wheel?" I said, giving my binoculars to May, and then Keith to look. "It's noon now. We'll meet there at five and start going back a half an hour after. We'll be back at the camp by seven." I stated, planning everything in my head.

"So we're splitting up?" N asked childishly. I paused , thinking of a good answer.

"Yes but... Keith would you mind going with N?" I asked.

"I already said I would, White." Keith said, patting my head.

"Okay, let's go." I said, walking towards the city by myself.

* * *

**I'm sorry, again, that it's so short... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and the second part will be up soon. I promise I won't have a chapter this short ever agan unless it's a part one part two thing. XD**

**Thanks for reading~**


	9. Chapter nine: One, Two, Three Part Two

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates. I mean, I had fiftey exams. XDDD No, not fiftey, but a lot. Plus geography projects and whatnot kept me busy. So to make it up to you, I put an extra part in here that wasn't there before(After the second line thingy). So this chapter is part two of chapter eight and is much longer. XD Well not by much, four hundred words, but still. X3 So the title One, Two, Three, actually comes from the pokemon in this chapter so... They're mentioned a lot more, too. And why is there a _ _? I'll explain that in a bit.**

* * *

Chapter eight  
One, Two, Three: Part two  
White

"No thanks..." I said to salesmen around the area. Everyone was trying to sell something, it seemed. I looked at my watch. It was four. One hour before I needed to go to the cafe.

Looking around, everything was so different... I was basically one hundred years from the past so it wasn't a surprise that there were a lot of changes but... Sometimes I wondered... What ever happened to Bianca and Cheren? And even Skyler? Once we go back home, it will be like nothing happened but... Because we weren't there, how did it go for them? I wanted to know so much but it wasn't like I could to and ask them. They were dead in this time...

"I'm probably going to forget everything so I better call Black to tell him what I know. He has the better memory," I said, reaching into my bag to bring out the communication device, my Xtransceiver. Oh... Where was it? I stopped in my tracks to look more efficiently. No, it wasn't in my bag and it wasn't like Keith, May, or N would have taken it. "I must have dropped it..." I looked around the area. I had it before we got in the town, I must have dropped it maybe when we were on the hill because I don't remember hearing my normal beep coming from it during the time I was here in the city.

I took another look around the area before going to the hill.

"I won't be long," I reassured myself as I walked to the large, grassy hill.

When I arrived there, it was just as we left it. It was if no one came up here. No one picked the flowers, no one stepped on the grass, no one plucked the pokemon from their homes. I looked around there but I couldn't see it at first... Then...

"Oh, there it is." I said, starting to run. It was on one of the sides of the hill. As I went there, I saw three pokemon huddled in a circle, giving me worried looks. I slowed down a bit to get a look. The pokemon were the three elemental monkey pokemon. The spray pokemon, Panpour, the grass monkey pokemon, Pansage, and high temp pokemon, Pansear. It was rare to see three of them together, as well as those pokemon in general to be in the area. No matter, I sped up again to get my Xtransceiver. Last thing I was expecting...

I felt the ground under my feet sinking, not able to keep my screams to myself. A loud shriek came from my lips when the ground fully disappeared. I grabbed onto a large root that was hidden underground. I looked over the wall of the newly formed, and seemingly deep, hole. My Xtransceiver was still there so it hadn't fallen in like me... Good, those things were expensive. But... How was I going to get out of this.

I looked down, my dangling feet scaring me. I was always afraid of heights. The worst thing about this was I was had strong will power, not strong arms. I could have held on for a little while longer but I wasn't able to pull myself solemnly, nor stay there forever.

I heard some cries from pokemon, maybe those three monkeys, but they quickly faded away. They must have fled. Well with the world suddenly disappearing under their feet, I wasn't surprised.

Maybe a half an hour passed of me trying to do something to get out of the hole. The walls were too steep with nothing to step on to get out. I fought and fought but nothing good was coming out of it. I felt my hands starting to slip. Maybe the hole wasn't that deep? Oh who was I kidding, this was a sink hole for crying out loud, I could land in water, where I couldn't swim, and drown. Either way, I was going to die. I silently smiled to myself.

"Bye you guys..." were what I thought to be my last words as the last of my grip let go.

"You're giving up now, when we need you, huh?" I heard a familiar voice as someone took my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see N, pulling me out of the hole. When my feet felt the ground again, I basically collapsed into N's open arms. Though I was going to go peacefully, it didn't mean I was scared.

"But how did you know?" I asked, now grasping N's turtle neck sweater, it was a step up from a cracking branch. N chuckled.

"These three monkeys came and told me you were in trouble." he said. I looked at both N's and my feet, the three pokemon gathered around us. "I can talk to pokemon, you see." N explained. I was just going to ask that... But talk to pokemon, is that possible? Whatever.

"Well thanks..." I said, letting go of N and brushing the dirt off of my outfit. I hated being dirty. N's gently smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"So..." he started. I got a bit confused... What did he want? "Do I get a reward?" N childishly asked. A reward?

"What do you want?" I suspiciously asked. Before he could answer, May and Keith came along. A little bit of talking went by and we headed back to the campsite.

* * *

I sat beside N who was busy daydreaming while staring into the flickering fire.

"Thanks again." I said, petting the Pansear. The three pokemon decided to tag along with us, you see. N leaned in closer, making me blush.

"What about my reward now?" he asked. He wanted a kiss? I had to think about it for a while... I didn't like anyone, nor wanted to, and I didn't want to waste my first kiss on anyone. Sure, N wasn't just anyone but I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up my lip purity to him yet. I flicked his forehead to stop him.

"Save your breath." I smirked, slanting in the opposite direction. N laughed.

"I guess I'll get that later, huh?" he asked. Don't count on it, dude.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all... Maybe we could trust him...

Maybe he was just messing with me...

* * *

**So when I said _ _, I meant the sink hole If you don't know, sink holes do exist and they're pieces of land that just... Sink. By the way, if you're caught in one and you fall in, likes are you're going to fall in some water so tread in the water or go on floating objects and CALL FOR HELP. That's all I can tell you. They're rare though. So I'm going to explain to you now why there was a sink hole because it might get confusing into the story.**

**Because of the disappearance of the artifacts(By the way, I don't know if I mentioned this before but if I keep spelling it artefacts, it's because of the automatic spellcheck on my computer and my system locale is in Japanese so it's screwed up), it's somehow screwing up people's lives. This is because each artifact represents something. One represents peace and this one has been stolen so peace in the regions is being corrupted. One represents balance(Between pokemon and humans) and this one has been stolen too so that's getting out of whack as well(This brings in N's personality from the game, you see) and other things. So because the peace artifact was stolen, people have become more and more distant and they set booby traps around each city and village. The sink hole was one of them. So when White had thought no one was up there, she was wrong.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading~ And sorry for the late update again. I'll get better at updating faster.**


	10. Chapter ten: All Mine

**This is my longest chapter. XDDD Well this is sort of just a bonus chapter, I guess, and is probably the only one told by Mia. I sort of wanted to do this because I dressed up like Mia today and love her, she's my baby. XD So enjoy this chapter and it's (Unseen)violence, as well as confusion. XD**

* * *

Chapter ten  
All Mine  
Mia

The cold ground pierced my open palms. The rocks around didn't help either. I moaned and rolled over, feeling warmer. That's not normal. I opened my eyes, letting out a yelp from my mouth. I had just almost rolled into the fire. Sure, there was a screen over the fire but that was just to make sure the fire wouldn't escape the pit, not keeping us out of it.

"Well, what a wonderful thing to wake up to..." I said to myself, now fully awake. I looked around, everyone else was gone. Well at least I didn't wake them up. What happened last night though?

"White, you're back!" Diamond yelled, running up to her. "What did you learn?" she then asked, jumping around.

"May, do you want to start?" White turned her head to ask May. She nodded her head as everyone else, including me, gathered.

"I heard that some people have been escaping their homes and raiding others. Plus, the torture of pokemon percentage has gone up quite a lot, I don't know if we need to know that." May said, putting her fist below her chin and wondered.

"And is that it?" Brendan asked. May sulked a bit. From the looks of it though, no one got a lot of information.

"Well N and I didn't get a lot either." Keith interrupted. I was right. "What we found out was the same as you May," he added. N stepped in the circle to continue.

"There's also been anger between other regions. It's starting to worry others into thinking there will be a war." he said. And what did White have to say?

"Well I didn't hear about anything like them but I found out things happening in other regions. Like Dream City recently started having bad whether and Almia has had a lot of fires.

Oh right... That's what happened. Well I started putting everything together.

"What could..." I started to say to myself but it all hit me. "Oh no, I gotta tell White." I said, standing up. My necklace got caught on the ground though, somehow, and basically suffocated me. When I came free, my necklace was rolling away. I went after it.

My necklace is what carried my pokeball, you see. I needed my pokemon, my Grovyle, he meant a lot to me. As I was running though, I stumbled over a rock, now my pokeball out of site. I knew it rolled out of the screen to the campsite though... Would it be safe to go out there?

"I'll be out and back before anyone notices." I reassured myself and ran out of the screen. Still, I couldn't see my pokeball, or a chain coming from it. It probably ran under a bush though so I had nothing to worry about. It couldn't have been taken or anything, right? I went through a bush to find... Something I didn't want to find.

"Hello, little girl." a large, overweight man said. He was pounding his fist in his palm. I had seen this guy before, he was... Who was he... "What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice scared me.

"Your..." I said out loud, trying to find out who he was... It came to me. I saw this man on a wanted sign in Almia. He was a fugitive wanted by the highest ranked police. I went to run but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in.

"Black, help!" I yelled as he covered my mouth and put a switch blade to my neck. I froze, the man laughing at me.

"What's wrong, girl? Lost your ability to fight back so soon?" his ghastly voice filled my ears as his bad breath filled my breathing air. I gagged from how bad it was.

"Black..." I managed to say in fear. Please come... Someone come... I don't care who, I just didn't want to die! Not yet, I was too young. I felt a bit limp now, the man almost suffocating me. Then, a gust of hope came through.

"Victini, use swift!" someone yelled from the busses. The pokemon's attack of blowing stars flustered the wanted man, making him drop the blade. It gave me a breather. "You better let her go, dude." the same voice said. I was still in a small daze so it was harder to tell who it was until he stepped out from behind the greenery.

My eyes lit up.

"Black..." came across my lips. The man stammered and dropped me. When I hit the ground, I immediately ran up to Black. He gave me a serious look.

"Mia, what are you doing out of the screen? I told you, it's dangerous!" he sternly yelled at me. My relief of seeing him felt faded.

"I... I just wanted to get Grovyle. He rolled out of the screen, I didn't think this would happen." I said, clutching Black's sweater. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I know you're scared." he whispered into my ears. It was so much better then that man's scratchy voice. "Go find your pokemon and quickly come back here, I'll take care of him." Black added. I nodded and followed his orders, going through another bush.

"Grovyle, come on out!" I yelled once I was a bit further, seeing if I would activate my pokeball to get it quickly. Soon enough, a pokemon as large as me popped out of the large grass.

"Grovyle!" cried my pokemon. I went and hugged him.

"There you are. Let's go, I don't want Black to worry or get hurt." I said, returning Grovyle back into the pokeball and running back to where I was.

I suddenly became scared from hearing grunts of pain and suffering. I could tell from where I was, accidentally saying it out loud.

"Those cries are Black's..."

When I drew nearer, I hid behind one of the trees, seeing Black getting beat up by the man. This was all my fault. He was trying so hard to fight back but the man was too strong, too big... No... Size had nothing to do with it.

I made myself visible.

"Black, keep trying!" I yelled, bring Grovyle back out. "Grovyle, razor leaf!" another yell came.

"Stop, Grovyle!" Black yelled as Grovyle started to try and launch his first leaf. I was a but surprised. Grovyle lunged backwards in confusion. "Mia, this is my fight, not yours. Go back into the screen, it will be okay." he ordered me. It took a moment but I shook my head.

"I'm not going back in there without you." I said, going behind him.

* * *

An agonising time went by, seeing Black fight for his life. I wanted to help so badly but I wasn't a fighter like he was. I wasn't a male and he wouldn't let me help by using Grovyle. It was his fight... No, it was my fight that he was fighting for me.

"You brat!" the man yelled before fleeing. Defeat, KOed, whatever you want to call it, it was over.

"Thank you, Black." I said, getting closer, to my surprise, he then collapsed to the ground. I gasped and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He nodded and gave me a half hearted smile. It was as if Black was still worried about me. If anyone was hurt, it was him.

I made sure to drag Black back into the screen so no one else would attack. So he was lying down, his head on my lap, and I was bandaging some of the scrapes on his arms.

"I'm really sorry, that was my fault." I said.

"Mia, Grovyle means a lot to you, I know that. You went to find him so there's nothing to apologise about..." he said. Even if that was true, no words would make me feel any better.

"Mia, how's Black?" White asked, entering the campsite. I had told her what happened beforehand.

"His injuries aren't very bad but he'll need some rest." I said, done my little examination. "But I need to tell you something, White." I said. "I need to see all of the artifacts that you've stolen." I said. White nodded and went to get them. Black got in a more comfortable position once she returned. White sat down and placed the artifacts in front of me. She put them in a certain order, the order of which they stole them. The shield shaped artifacts looked new, actually, and not old.

"Now look, each of these artifacts has a certain meaning. You have ten here and there are ten to go. What you have here are the artifacts of love, balance, peace, fire, earth, depression, fear, socialisation, actions, and detail." I finished talking for a minute to look at White, who seemed a bit confused. I continued, starting with "all of these artifacts trigger different events. You took the balance artifact which is why people have been mistreating pokemon more and more. You took the fire artifact and that's why Almia had started having more and more fires so," White cut me off.

"So each of these artifacts are connected to reality and are altering it now that they're not in place." she finished my sentence. I nodded.

"Exactly. So what if it's not a good idea to do this?" I asked. White stared off into space for a moment.

"We want to get everyone home though, don't we? Once we're done with our expedition, these reliec pieces should seize to exist and the world will continue to turn, right?" she asked. I hesitantly nodded again. I wasn't really sure, actually. Would it be okay? "We have to try, it's our only option. Besides, what about everyone's family? What about your pokemon at home? Cheren and Bianca? Skyler for Keith? We don't know who everyone else wants to get home to but think about how much everyone is worrying about all of us." White continued.

"And if they don't disappear, they'll stay with White because she will be holding them all. She'll just put them in place and the future will be okay, seeing as we're from the past." Black said to me.

"I guess... We have to hurry though or else the whole world will become ruins." I said. White cut in.

"I know, we're going to have to one team expedition each day, we can fly on pokemon to the regions we want to go to. Mia, tell me what you're thinking on how the artifacts have started to alter this world at the moment, as well as will." she added. I thought.

"The peace artifact was stolen so there might be a small war that will break out between the regions. This is also connected to the actions, anger, and socialisation artifact. It's also why the sinkhole happened, maybe. Either natural causes or because someone booby trapped the area.

The balance one, I explained, is for balance between pokemon and humans. This can be related to each of the ones I just stated.

The love one may be why there are some romances are breaking out between some of our team mates, as well as tearing apart Gary and Green.

The strength artifact may lower our strength of fighting, this will connect with the health artifact. I suggest getting that one last.

The whether one will just change the whether patterns, I think.

The light one will connect with the whether and may wipe out light for some people or a whole region in total.

The memory artifact will most likely interfere with Dream City. It's probably there too and will affect the people in that region.

The sound artifact may make people unable to hear others.

The sight artifact will be like the sound artifact but with vision.

The last one is time, and that one may stop time. That's what we're aiming for, though. Once time has stopped, we cam open the portal and travel back to our own times."

* * *

**So pretty neat, huh? So in other words, all of the artifacts are:**

**Peace, balance, love, strength, health, whether, water, fire, earth, light, memory, detail, sound, actions, anger, depression, socialisation, sight, and time.**

**Remember White's necklace from the beginnng? That has something to do with it. And all of the artifacts aren't like these old vases or something, they're just these mini shield shaped objects.**

Also, to take into account, the title's chapter is just because of Mia and "that side of Black that fought for her will forever be her's because he's never acted like that to anyone else, not even White."

******Thanks for reading~**


	11. Chapter eleven: Johto Log one

**Okay, update. Take a look at the title for this chapter. Jhoto: Log one. That's how the titles are going to be now. There might be a random title like Moonlight or something for others and those will be for more pairing events in the chapters instead of traveling. These logs are like diary entries and how everything went, you know? Anyways, enjoy the first log~**

* * *

Chapter eleven  
Johto: Log one  
White

"So we should get going before the world comes to an end." I said in a humorous way, trying to lighten up the situation. Black and Mia's looks were still stern so I guess my little jokes didn't have any affects.

Black sat up and started to think. "Well why don't we set out with team one and six?" Black asked. Mia nodded and added to his comment.

"That would take out us three, Lyra, Ethan, and Red. Team one and six are both heading to Jhoto anyways."

They did have rational points. I thought about it for a moment. I was going to approve it in the first place but I needed a good game plan.

I pulled out my Xtransceiver and called up Ethan, Lyra, and Red. They all answered not two rings after.

"Hey White, what's up?" Lyra asked, looking normal. Ethan had the same kind of easygoing facial expression as he usually had. Red... He seemed to be caught up in something... It must have been nothing, maybe.

"I need you guys to come here. We're leaving in an hour." I said. Red nodded and quickly signed off. He must have been doing something, I guess... Either way, Red wasn't the talker type anyways.

"Sure, are we leaving for the artifacts already?" Ethan asked. I nodded and gave the Xtransceiver to Mia.

"If we don't speed up the plan, we're going to destroy the planet." she said. Ethan and Lyra, who were still on the line, looked a bit surprised.

"Well that's great news..." Lyra said with maybe a little bit too much sarcasm... Or was that possible? No, I don't think so. "I'll be there in a couple minutes, I'm just up the hill." Lyra said. Ethan followed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty close too so I'll be there in a bit." he said, hanging up. Soon, Lyra and I did the same.

I thought about what we were going to do. Mia, Black, and I would have to go into Dusk Forest first because it was closer then the place where the artifact in Jhoto was. It would probably be hard going into such a dangerous forest with a thirteen year old... Well she was sixteen here but the aura around her was still young and pure. I should have thought this out a little more...

Then again, I heard there was a lot of Unknown scriptures in that forest and the only one that could read them were Mia so maybe it was a good thing... If the Unknown signs affected anything. Either way, seeing as it would be hard to see in that forest, it would be hard to read.

Lost in thought, I began to look into the actual layout of the forest. I had been there before but could only remember it faintly. Besides, that was over one hundred years ago and it would be different, right? Either way, what I remembered was the whole forest was in a circle formation with a few paths through the middle. There must have been some way to get into the middle to get the artifact.

"White, it's been an hour!" Lyra yelled into my ears as I wasn't expecting it. I jumped, missing a heartbeat. I swung my head backwards, Lyra only smiling.

"What was that for?" I yelled sternly. Lyra laughed and Ethan came behind her.

"Well you're always getting mad if we don't leave on schedule so we want to go right now." he joked. I had to admit, I was the kind of person that liked to stay on track.

"So is everyone ready?" I said, pulling my back on my strap as I stood up. "And what about Black, is he okay?" I also asked. Both of them nodded.

"Mia just finished wrapping Black's injuries and Red just came back so we're all ready. Everyone else knows we're going to, Ethan called them." Lyra stated, stashing a bit more potions in my bag.

"Where's N then?" another question slipped my mouth. I almost forgot about him, actually. I then felt hands covering my mouth and eyes.

"Were you calling for me, princess?" obviously N asking behind me. I blushed, pushing N away.

"Get away from me and let's go." I yelled. Ethan laughed at my acts.

"Okay, I'll get Black and Mia." Red said. Woah, when did he get there? Oh well, he was always popping in and out.

* * *

It was late, approximately eleven? Maybe... It was late either way. I couldn't check my Xtransceiver because I was carrying Mia. She was still light like a little kid... And small so it was convenient.

We took a break at ten and she fell asleep, I wouldn't dare let Black carry her. Red and Ethan were too busy carrying the supplies and Lyra was barely awake anyways. N was just... Whatever, I couldn't trust him with Mia. It didn't matter anyways, Mia wasn't a bother. She had three of her pokemon out of their pokeballs searching the skies already for us because we didn't have any bird pokemon.

Speaking of, I heart a cry of a pokemon. I looked in the sky as a Swellow flew down. Black smiled and let it land on his arm.

"Hey Swellow... Did you see Jhoto?" he asked. The Swellow just kept chirping, loud enough for Mia to wake up. I felt her rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, Mia." I said. Mia shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry you had to carry me." she said, jumping off of my back and petting Swellow's head. N drew closer to her and the pokemon. It took a minute of more chirping. Then, the Swellow dropped something in Mia's hand. She examined the object and her face lit up.

"Look at this, White!" she almost yelled in excitement and showed me. I looked in her open palms. I must say, I was a bit confused with the object in her hands.

"A rock...?" I asked in a confused manner. N stepped closer again and looked at the small rock.

"Not just any rock, Princess." N said in a smart tone.

"What do you mean? And stop calling me Princess, fatty." I said, punching his stomach. Actually, he wasn't fat at all... Well I said it anyways.

"This rock, Princess," he said again before continuing. Stupid, trying to make me more mad. "Is a specimen that can only be found in Johto. Notice the rippled lines around the outsides, as well as the lighter center. If you crack this rock open..." N said, pulling out a small hammer. He gently hit the rock with the tool and it cracked open, showing small crystals inside. "You see this." he finished. Red looked over.

"That's a geode, White." he said. "As N said, they can only be found in Johto, but only in Dusk forest."

"Well that's good. We should hurry then. It will be close then right?" I asked. N nodded. "Well come on." I started pushing everyone to go faster.

This journey was to be exciting, as well as dangerous. Go too fast and things fall apart, go too slow and things start to tear away. We needed to go at a moderate pace.

* * *

It became four in the morning and it we still hadn't made it yet. We set up a camp site to rest again until the sun rose again, maybe we'd leave in another four hours. We all needed a bit of sleep.

Lyra was restless though. She just wouldn't sleep, no matter what we said. Not even Ethan could make her sleepy and he could do almost anything when it came to her. They were childhood friends after all. I decided to talk with her though once everyone fell asleep.

N had fallen asleep toppled over a big rock, Mia was resting her back on an old tree, Black's head was in Mia's lap again, Red was surprisingly standing against another tree and sleeping, and Ethan was curled up beside the fire. Lyra and I then sat on a log in front of the fire as well.

"What's up, Lyra?" I asked, concerned. Lyra gave me a heart warming smile.

"It's nothing special." she said.

"Well you can cell me, I'd like to know." I stated. She then looked a bit worried, herself. I urged her to continue.

"At home, I was actually with someone when I disappeared..." Lyra mumbled. With someone? Then she was the only one. Everyone came to this time randomly, without anyone near them. "His name was Silver and... We were in Johto."

So was that why she was a bit hesitant now? Because of the place? Or the boy?

"So you like this guy? Silver, was it?" I gave her a sheepish look. Lyra blushed. I was actually kidding around, I thought she liked Ethan.

"I guess..." she said. "But the look he gave me when I was being pulled away, so worried. For the first time, I saw him in that state." tears formed in her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a big hug.

"It'll be alright, Lyra. I'm sure when we get home, it won't affect you guys. Just stay strong and he will." I reassured her. Lyra wiped away the tears and went to say something but a noise in the bushes cut her off. She leaned in closer to me, scared. I couldn't blame her. My heart was racing.

Suddenly, someone popped out of the bushes, Lyra almost screaming.

* * *

**You made Lyra almost scream, mystery guy/girl! D: We shall see who it is next chapter. XDDD I'd give you a hint but then it would be too easy(Coughit'sBrendancough). No, it's not Brendan and no, it's not that evil guy that attacked Mia. XDDD**

**Also, I'm going to bring in a new OC to this fanfiction, his name is Ian. It's funny how I have so many OCs that are male but I'm felame(Insider, Female* I know). I have a lot that are female too though...  
Thanks for reading~**


	12. Chapter twelve: Restless Night

**Short chapter, sorry guys. So as I was saying before, this isn't a log. This is a more pairing based chapter... Dohohohoho. XD As I said before too, I was going to add Ian... I haven't yet. XD He needs to have someone in his life other then White because who DOESN'T like the ace trainer's look in Pokemon Black and White? XDDD Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter twelve  
Restless Night  
Lyra

I almost screamed from fright. Someone stared down at us with cold eyes. Didn't we put up a screen? I checked my pockets and my... My charm which let me pass through the screen wasn't there. It must have fallen out and let this guy in... Or girl... I stared at the person though, scared. White looked more determined then I did but...

"Who are you?" she asked, hesitantly but firmly. The person stepped forward so I could see the person's expression, appearance, and gender.

He was male with long red hair, tied back and went down to his hips, as well with matching red eyes. He wore a silver scarf with a black, with red rims, coat and beige pants... His expression was very surprised though. I knew... He was... Wait... No, it couldn't be!

"Lyra?" the man asked. His voice was deeper then I thought it would be. White looked at me.

"Do you know this guy, Lyra?" she asked me silently. The man must have heard her because he almost jumped.

"Lyra, it is you!" he yelled, waking up the others. The man ran right through the fire, almost setting himself on fire, and hugged me tightly. I was right...

"Silver... Silver, it's you!" I snapped out of my small daze. I couldn't believe it was Silver. Small world, huh? I hugged him back, happy. Speak of the devil...

"What's going on?" Red asked, walking towards us, almost falling over. He was still pretty tired and I couldn't blame him. We had been walking all day and had no sleep until now.

"This is Silver?" White asked herself.

I took another look at him. He sure had changed... Then again, that wasn't a surprise either. When I disappeared, the year was 2001. It was now 2011, a ten year difference. Silver would be twenty seven now, actually, right?

Red, as big brother form, pulled Silver away from me and slammed him into a tree, ready to fight. I gasped and ran up to him, almost going through the fire myself.

"What the heck, get away from me, kid." Silver said angrily.

"Red, it's okay, I know this guy! I said, trying to get Red away from Silver. He gave me a concerned look, then another hasty stare at Silver before finally letting go of him. Red was always so protective over us girls in the group, mostly to me and Green.

"Who are these people, Lyra?" Silver asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"They're my friends, as well as like me. They came from different times and we're all trying to get back home." I replied. Silver looked concerned.

"So you're trying to time travel... What if something goes wrong and you end up in the wrong time?" he asked. It brought me a bit down. Silver, stop being so negative all of the time, it drove me nuts! He then gave me a reassuring smile. "I just don't want to lose you again."

I blushed a bit. At home, when Silver was a romantic jerk, he would start a fight over that. I couldn't say I disliked it though, I missed it a bit.

"Everyone would miss Lyra if she disappeared." Ethan said, coming up behind me.

"Oh... So you're here too." Silver said in an impolite manner. Oh shoot... Ethan and Silver were big time rivals and there was no rivalry between pokemon...

Rivalry between me.

"Guys..." I started but they started bickering. It was automatic loose once Silver came along, anyways. I should have expected it.

* * *

After a while, I got tired of Ethan and Silver fighting so I laid down. Silver just had to put his coat over me so I wouldn't get cold... And then Ethan followed. They wouldn't let me take them off so I was almost dying of heat. White made sure it ended though by... Well she sort of did some pressure point things with them and they sort of collapsed. It was sort of funny to watch though. I know, I'm a horrible friend.

I took off Silver's coat because Ethan's was much more soft and less dirty.

I thought everyone had went to sleep. I heard some noises though so I opened my eyes slightly. It was White and N talking.

"Why are you calling me princess?" White asked N. I didn't understand why White didn't like it. It was romantic, and cute!

"Well you seem to fit the role. You're a charming girl. If only you had longer hair, you'd be perfect." he said. Was he kidding? White slapped him.

"You're the one that cut my hair, stupid!" she yelled. N stroked his, now red, cheek.

"That hurt..." he said. Well it should have. White was really pretty with long hair. Not that she wasn't pretty with short hair but... I liked her long hair. Suddenly, a smirk came on N's face. "How about I make it up to you?" he asked White.

"What do you mean?" White asked him back. N leaned in closer, almost kissing her. I was screaming in my head. They were so cute together.

"Will you be my princess, White?" N finally asked. White's face lit up as red as the fire was. I was giggling inside because of her.

"Are you insane?" she yelled, pushing N away from her face. "Your princess, you have got to be kidding me." she crossed her arms. N looked a little disappointed. Did he really mean it?

"Well that's too bad for you. What if someone like Lyra became my princess? You'd be pretty upset about it." N decided to say. That made me feel awkward, him mentioning me. And he was saying it like he was trying to make White jealous like a ten year old.

"Don't talk about Lyra like that. Besides, she's never be with the likes of you." White declared her point. Was this turning into an argument now, too? "You know what, forget about this." she said, standing up.

"White, wait." N called, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. I thought she would definitely give in. She did... For a minute and then pressed the back of N's neck...

He collapsed right there.

White then looked in my direction then.

"Lyra, why are you still up?" she asked. I jumped a bit but stayed quiet, seeing if she would think she was just imagining things. She kept looking over.

"I'm not awake... I'm sleeping... And I talk in my sleep." I said, stuttering.

"Lyra, I know you're awake." she replied, looking at me like I was a bit dumb. "And it's pretty obvious now that you talked." she added. Yeah... That was sort of a giveaway.

"You really don't like N, do you?" I asked as I got up, taking Ethan's coat off. She shook her head.

"I can't say I hate him but... I can't say I enjoy him either."

"You really like him, don't you?" I teased White. She pushed me. "Well when you need someone to love, it looks like he will be there. Like it or not, it seems like N really likes you.

"I know..." White hesitantly said. "Let's get some sleep before we leave."

"Okay. Tomorrow, we get serious."

* * *

**So there we go. With this(Lyra, Silver, and Ethan), I've decided to have different love past things with each character and I had the most sad one for May, who I'm thinking of changing the name of to Sapphire(I like it better then May) and Wally, which I'll be posting in a bit, I just need to type it out. By the way, I love Wally, he's so sweet. XDDD**

Can you guess who Red likes from this perspective? It's not Lyra, nor Green, nor White, nor ANY girls here. XDDD I said I put him with Yellow but it was because I don't support any pairings with Red... Red's a red faced loner. XD Anyways, thanks for reading~

**Ps. It is possible to wipe out when someone pushes the pressure point on the back of your neck. I have a friend and I did that to him... He just passed right out. XDDD Haha, love ya, dude~ (I just love all of my friends. XD)**


	13. Chapter thirteen: Johto Log two

**I liked making this chapter. XDDD It was fun and you read I'll Be Around the Corner... Dun dun dah! XD The only bad thing was my shimejis were walking all around and made it difficult to proof read this chapter. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. It was actually funny because I started writing this and started writing chapter fourteen with the exact same things because I thougth I finished chapter thirteen(This one) and it was something else... XDDD I had to delete it all.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen  
Johto: Log two  
White

I woke up, an hour later then I planned. It was nine in the morning. It wasn't bad but I wanted to get to Dusk Forest quickly.

I looked over to see a sad Lyra, looking down at a note.

"What's up, Lyra?" I asked. She handed me the note.

"Read it out loud..." she hesitantly said while I examined the writing.

"Dear Lyra and friends who I didn't have the time to learn your names... Sorry I'm not there, I had to get out of there quickly. Now the thing taped on here is actually an artifact that you're looking for, the one in Johto, not the forest. Actually, I would have stayed longer but I don't get along with that stupid little boy." I paused as Ethan tried to rip apart the letter. I continued reading. "You might be wondering why I have that artifact though. Truth is, I was going to collect them to go back in the past so I'd know when you were going to be sucked into the future. This artifact is the artifact of sound. Either way, happy I got to see you again and I hope I'll see you soon in the past. Ps, I told one of my friends that guards Dusk Forest that you were stopping by. Good luck, Silver." I finished the note. It sort of surprised me to see that Silver had one of the artifacts. What if others started stealing them too? We wouldn't know how to find them.

_Artifact of sound, obtained. Number eleven._

"White, if we're going to Dusk Forest, we better get going." N said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I almost pressed the back of his neck again.

"Let's go. Just stop touching me." I said, trying to hold in my annoyance and anger. "Lyra, are you going to be okay?" I made sure to ask before we left. Lyra slowly nodded as Mia helped Black stand up and walk to where we were.

"He's always done jerkish things like this so... It's not the first." she replied. I felt bad about it. We'd soon be home anyways so at least she'd see him then.

"Well let's continue and get home quickly. Where's Red?" I asked Ethan. I then felt someone poking my shoulder, making me jump. Of course, it was Red. "Don't scare me like that, Red." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Come on..." he silently said. I nodded.

A little farther in our travel, I saw a small entrance. Trees bent in like a cave entrance, as well as a young man stood in the way of the opening.

"Is one of you Lyra?" he asked. I pulled Lyra from behind me. I supposed this was Silver's friend he mentioned. Lyra's eyes shone though. Did she know this guy too?

"Ethan, look!" she yelled, running up and hugging the man. He hugged her back.

"Ian? Is that really little Ian?" Ethan blinked in surprise.

"I take it you know him too?" I asked Ethan. Ethan nodded.

"This is Ian. He lived in a small house where Lyra and I grew up. He hasn't changed in looks, I gotta say." Ethan scratched the back of his head.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ian said, even though none of us introduced ourselves. He then took something out of his bag and handed one to each of us. "If you're going into the forest, you'll need these. They're masks. There are a lot of toxins in the forest and when you see purple, sparkling dust flying through the air, put these on." he explained.

"Thanks, Ian." Mia said, stepping up.

"I can't say much about the forest because I haven't been in there for a long time before but I know you have to be careful, okay Lyra?" Ian made sure to tell Lyra. He must have been close to her before Lyra was sucked into the vortex. She nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Ian. I'll be home in a bit, okay?" she asked back.

A small goodbye and we made it in the forest. Black tied his mask around his neck so it would be easier to access when pokemon released spores, Mia copying him. Ethan and Lyra were too busy admiring the pokemon around them to care about the masks at the moment. Red was... I don't know what Red was doing... Just being himself... I guess. N was being like Lyra and Ethan but admiring the scenery instead.

He picked a small, white flower and brought it to my face.

"For you, princess." N stated. I took the flower and smiled sweetly but because he called me princess, he passed one of my few agitation lines. I twisted his arm and pulled him down. He made a funny noise of pain while he fell. "I take it you didn't like that flower, huh?" he asked. I placed the flower in my hair.

"The flower's fine, it's you." I said, turning my back towards him.

"Come on, White." Black said to me. "Give him a break."

"Whatever, let's keep..." I stopped, my foot hitting something. I looked down and it was a rock with some unknown scriptures. "Mia, can you read these, please?" I asked Mia. She nodded and looked down at them.

It took a minute for her to translate the whole message, mumbling the words.

"You are fortunate to find this message... The dead didn't look and survivor rate has lessened... There must me many things to defend... Your time in this forest will end..." Mia finished reading. "So basically it means there are few survivors and... Maybe because of spores, the people that made this would think travellers wouldn't survive because of the toxins." she finished her thoughts. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said, thinking a bit more. I got my mask ready, just in case.

We walked a little farther but Red stopped me.

"What's up, Red?" I asked, stopping. He pointed to the side, deeper in the forest. There were shaped bushes all around there. "Bushes?" I asked. Mia looked over.

"But they're shaped as Unknown!" Mia exclaimed, reading them. I examined them closer. They were... They would be harder to read because the bushes were overgrown but we had to know to get into the core of the forest.

"The..." she stuttered, looking closer. "The toxins are harsh and dry, it's time for you to die..." Mia finished and looked surprised. I felt a bit odd too, the sentence sounded off... I then heard a faint yelling coming from the direction we just came from.

"Everyone, put on your..."

* * *

Everything went silent. Everyone was coughing and suffering, gathering their masks but when I blinked my eyes... They were smiling, at peace.

Somehow Ian was here and was talking to Lyra, how his life went without her. Ethan was jealously watching from the side. Mia was using the flowers around to make chains, trying to teach Black how to do it without breaking the stems of the flowers. Red was actually being amused by the sight of Black failing. N was moping around... I wondered what was up with him...

Then, a bright light shone behind me. No one seemed to notice... I decided to go towards it. The light led me to a hole... Was it safe? I looked down it. It was deep, dark, but had stairs going down. Was this the core of the forest?

I looked around before going down it. The hole led me deeper into the ground. The deeper I got, the colder it got. Well I was going underground. Everything was so silent though. I couldn't even hear the sounds of my own footsteps. It was as if I was dreaming... Nothing about it seemed real but it... I felt something... Some kind of adrenaline.

Finally... The bottom... And there it was. A small shrine. It was illuminated from the inside. How did they make the small temple so far underground? Either way, I went in. The artifact would be in there.

The shrine was small and stuffy. It had an odd feel to it. Each step I took in the shrine made me feel uneasy though. What were the others doing, I wondered. The thing that stood out so much though... The artifact.

It shone brightly, making everything about me go numb. I reached out for it, making it our twelfth artifact.

_Artifact of memory obtained. Number twelve._

Knowledge started flowing in my head but something made me confused. A memory of N and I, it seemed... I was in that castle again but the throne room's wall was caved in. N was saying goodbye to me, promising he'd be back. I... Was crying.

That faded and brought me to another vision. I was drowning in a fast current under a storm. Possible, I couldn't swim. But then... Someone scooped me up on the bottom of the deep river and swam me up to the surface... It was N again...

The last thing I saw was N with some blonde girl. It made me cringe for some reason.

These memories... I had never encountered them but they seemed so dear as if I had. It was like I knew what happened then and how they came to be... Searching for N... Him saving me... Him cheating on me...

* * *

I snapped out of my daze, my eyes opened up to see N holding my hand, a painful look on his face.

I looked down, nothing there. I screamed.

"White, calm down and step on the edge." N said, not enough strength to do so himself. I quickly did as he said, jumping onto the cliff where he was standing. How did I end up here? I was in the shrine... Wasn't I?

"So I inhaled some of the toxins?" I asked Ian, confused. I felt fine... Ian nodded.

"Yeah. We all did but for some reason, something must have happened to make you have hallucinations." he said. I looked at everyone with their worried faces for me. Ian, Lyra, Ethan, Red, Black, Mia... Wait...

"Where'd N go?" I asked. Ethan pointed behind him. I peered over. N was in a small ball, peacefully sleeping.

"N inhaled the most poison, helping everyone else put on their masks." Mia said. "Mine broke and he gave me his, then noticed you were gone... He went without a mask until the poison quit..." she added, guilt in her voice.

I walked over and put my vest overtop of him. It wasn't much but... I didn't have anything better.

"White, what happened anyways? You and N haven't told us." Black asked me. I sat down beside the sleeping N and faced the others.

"I guess when I was hallucinating, I found the shrine we're looking for which held the artifact... When I snapped out of it, N was holding my hand, keeping me from falling off of a cliff." I explained. "I guess I was subconsciously walking and didn't realise I was in a death situation."

"Well the toxins do many things to people's minds, so I'm not surprised." Ian said, taking my arm and spraying it with an antidote. I guess there was still a patch of purple on my arm. The toxins seemed to be inhaled and spread throughout the body, changing your skin color and close off functions in the body.

"Thanks again, N..." I said silently, brushing some of N's long green hair out of his face. He smiled in his sleep, the smile of a young innocent child being praised.

It warmed my heart as I opened up to a completely different side of him...

* * *

**That's what I meant about White and N and I'll Be Around the Corner. Actually, that will happen a lot, just so you know. If you want, you could say this is all before I'll Be Around the Corner. I', not sure yet. Maybe... Dunno... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Johto Log three

**The travel in Johto was actually shorter then I expected... Anyways, I haven't thanked all of you properly. I just was organising my inbox and found out there is over one hundred notifications from this(Subscriptions, favourites, reviews)! I am extremley grateful and love you guys! X3 Now things to look forward to are the characters I'm adding! Maybe you guys don't find it exciting or something but... Whatever. X3 Here are the characters that will be added at some point or will come back: Wally(Pokemon RSE entering), Skyler(Pokemon RPC entering), Ian (Pokemon RPC returning), Silver(Pokemon HGSS returning), Erika(Pokemon LGFR entering), Iris(Pokemon BW Entering), Cilan and the others(Pokemon BW entering), and others! Well enjoy~  
Ps. I've noticed a lot of people have been asking questions/are confused about this fanfiction. I do have my formspring up on my profile if you have any other questions you don't wish to show in my review panel, or other questions you want to ask~**

* * *

Chapter fourteen  
Johto: Log three  
N

I woke up smiling on a cold, dirty ground. When I opened my eyes, I found myself still in the forest of Johto. I then fixed my eyes on White's wrap on my body. She must have put it on me when I was sleeping away the poison. She probably didn't want to admit it, but she was a sweet girl.

I sat up and looked. Everyone was wearing a mask. They must have worn them overnight because of the risk of other poisons. I was wearing one too, actually. Who wasn't then? I then felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down seeing the fair White, her hand extended to me, smiling without a mask.

"You okay?" she faintly asked. I gave her a smile.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who almost fell off of a cliff." I said, lying back down beside her. White closed her eyes gently.

"There you go again, saving me..." a slight chuckle followed her words. "I wonder why this stuff is happening... Maybe it's just so you can save me, huh?" White asked, her eyes opening slightly, looking into mine. I blushed a bit. I hadn't really noticed how blue White's eyes were. They were actually very pretty.

"Maybe it's a sign that means you're supposed to be my princess." I joked, waiting for her to hit me. She didn't though. From as long as I knew White, she would have reacted. Nothing... My eyes were fixated on her's, a moment of silence going by. She finally broke the awkward silence.

"Who knows, maybe." she said, closing her eyes again. I had to take my cap off and put it infront of my face to hide my blushing. "The only question I have for you is are you actually asking me to marry you." White said.

D... Did she want me to ask her to marry her? I mean, I was only seventeen. She would probably only be sixteen, I didn't know her age. And I didn't want to marry her, nor get close to her. Not that she wasn't kind and strong and... Beautiful and amazing... No, I can't think this!

If I even became close to her, what would happen? She was someone from the past, more then one hundred years ago. It wasn't right... But would she stay? Haha, what am I thinking? She was just joking, wasn't she?

Did I want to fall in love with White? No. Was I? I couldn't really tell right now. It was like a novel with that page torn out.

"You okay, N?" White asked. My eyes adjusted to the real world finding White an inch away from my face, her hand on my forehead. I jolted backwards. "You're all red..." she added. There was concern in her voice.

I tried to go back to my super cool princely behaviour. "Yeah, thanks princess. It's the prince's job to worry about his princess, not vice versa." I joked. I gently placed my index finger on her nose to tease her.

Another moment went by. White was blushing, looking a bit confused... Then I heard a small growl...

Yet again, a moment went by but it was much more painful. I felt my cheek burning.

"Save your breath, I can't do this anymore." White said, taking her wrap and putting it around her waist, struggling at the back.

"Allow me, princess." I said, going to redo the buttons. She held her hand up again, ready to hit me. I jumped back. For someone her size, she had a powerful hit.

"I'll do it myself." she said, finally managing... After ten minutes.

* * *

White didn't let me talk to her after that for an hour. Black went near her as we went back home.

"White, give him a break. He has it bad for you, you can't blame him." I overheard Black say. Where did he get that I had it 'bad' for White? Frankly, I didn't even know what that meant. I didn't get that kind of talk in the palace.

"Well I don't want him making a move on me, it's weird." she replied. 'Make a move...' I didn't know what that meant either.

"If I knew any better, I'd think you liked him back."

"I do not, leave me alone." she almost yelled, everyone looking at her. White gave everyone but me a stern look and kept moving but... She stopped after three steps. White turned around and looked again. It made Black too.

Black looked a bit worried then. So did White. She ran up beside me, because I was at the back of the group. She looked everywhere, not telling anyone what was wrong. I got a bit concerned. Finally when she ran by again, I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked sternly. It took her a minute to reply.

"Mia's gone." she replied. Mia? I didn't even notice she wasn't here. That's right... She would be clinging to Black.

I ran back to where we set up camp, hearing White calling me, trying to stop me. I wouldn't leave Mia behind though, I knew how much she meant to everyone and I knew that she wanted to go home too. She grew onto me when she was in the kingdom and always told me about her own time.

"Mia!" I yelled through the forest. Nothing happened. I yelled several times after that. Still nothing. Black caught up to me.

"N, it makes no sense to get everyone else lost by splitting up, we have to search together!" he yelled at me. I shook my head.

"You should want to find her more than anyone. You should know it's best to have a couple of people look while the other's are together. Who knows what could happen to her?" I yelled back. "Maybe you don't want to get her back if you're trying to slow me down." Black gave me a hurt, but fierce look. He punched me.

"You think I don't want to get her back? Mia's like my little sister, of course I want her back. I wouldn't have risked my life for her earlier if I didn't care about her. I wouldn't be walking on my two feet for her if I didn't care" Black started breaking out into tears. We were wasting time though.

"Come on, we have to go." I said, pushing Black along the way. He wiped his tears before running.

"Mia!" he yelled desperately. As we both yelled, I heard distant yells for her. It must have been the other four.

"Black, help!" both Black and I heard. Mia then ran out of the bushes, a large pokemon chasing her, along with three big guys. The pokemon, now that I examined to be a Venusaur, used a vine attack to constrict Mia and pull her back to the men. "Help!" she yelled some more, the vines seeming to become tighter on her.

"It's the same man from before!" Black said to me, taking out his pokemon. "Let her go, do I have to repeat my acts from before?" he yelled.

If this was the same man, did he follow us out to the forest? The attack was at the original campsite so he must have followed us.

"No, you don't scrawny. I can repeat my moves though, you're ready to die." the man called out, his duo behind him releasing pokemon. A Blastoise and Charizard flew through the red beams.

Black released an eager Victini. It was so small though, compared to these three pokemon. Could it beat them? I then released my Zoroark.

"Show 'em what you're made of, Zoroark, my friend!" I yelled, letting my pokemon do whatever move he wanted. Zoroark clawed at the three pokemon, Victini helping by using confusion attacks.

* * *

Finally the battle was over, Black and I panting. The three 'tough guys' fled. Mia had been released before and was holding Black and I tightly.

She apologised in such a manner, you couldn't be mad at her. Her apologies were because 'she was useless and unable to fight for herself.' Black and I had a chuckle about it.

"Mia, it's alright. We don't mind coming to your rescue." Black said, kneeling down a bit.

We left a bit later to catch up with the waiting quartet. They all thanked us, especially White before we were back on our way.

Mia clung to both Black and I for a while after that...

Travel through Johto. Complete

Logs: Three  
Artifacts: Two  
Mission complete.

* * *

**Pretty lame huh? DX Mia seems like a hopeless little bundle of uselessness, huh? Well she's young and me so she's stupid. XDDD I hope you enjoyed and thank you again for the support~  
Thanks for reading~**


	15. Chapter fifteen: You're One Too

**This chapter is... Interesting. XDDD Well the next chapter starts their journey in Fiore, Dream City, and Almia. In other words, it will be team two, team three, and team eight. Why those ones? Well the regions in my deception go:  
UnovaSinnohKantoJohto(Dusk Forest, Hidden temple)HoennFioreRyuta(Dream City, Museum), Almia(Sacred Ruins)  
So we're doing farther and most dangerous first. So enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Chapter fifteen  
You're one too  
N

I sighed and sat down thinking about what Black and White were talking about before. Has it bad for you? Make a move? I didn't understand it, really. Curse my royal life of captivity but I just didn't know. Actually, while we were walking back again, they started talking while Black was firmly holding Mia's hand, of course, he didn't want to loose her again. 'Hook up with' was one... That was followed by 'into you,' 'pulling my leg,' and 'stop jerking around with me...' Why was their past talk so weird?

Or did people in this time speak like that too? These were the first people I met outside of the castle so...

I pulled out a pin from my pocket given to me by Anthea and Concordia, an accessory passed through the royal generation.

Really, I wasn't the only royal guy with a pin like this. Each royal family had some kind of pin with the same power to it, able to see the past, present, and future and read minds. Each family had something specific though. My pin gave me the ability to distinctly talk to pokemon. It seemed it only worked for me though...

Either way, I really wanted to know what all of this language meant. Better ask someone.

"Hey Keith, you're the oldest here, aren't you?" I asked a passing Keith. He stopped and nodded.

"Yep, twenty, turning one in less then two months." he replied cheerfully, sitting beside me. "Why, is there anything I could help you with, your highness?" Keith asked. Your highness... I hadn't heard that for a while.

I rubbed my pin in my hands tenderly and something told me that Keith was different... I analysed him for a moment before saying anything.

"You may call me N, Keith." I started. "Besides, I'm, calling you Keith when you yourself are royalty." I stated. An awkward silence blew past, leading to Keith lowering his head. A mischievous smile came on his face. I knew it.

"Let me guess, your pin helped you see the truth." he replied to my statement. "Well N, as we're both royalty, we have to stick up for each other." he jested.

"Fine, I give you my knowledge and you return it." I said. Now that we both had it straight that we were both royal, doing something for each other came at a price. "Well I know that you're Keith Ryuta, last name was inspiration on the region of Ryuta, you grew up in a hidden kingdom in Dream City, you have an intendant or will have one named Skyler, and you will become a famous trainer because of your rebellious side for adventure." I concluded.

"You know a lot, huh?" he asked. I didn't answer to it.

"My turn, Keith. What does 'having it bad for someone' mean?" I asked obliviously. Keith chuckled. "As well as 'making a move.' White and Black were speaking yesterday and mentioned these things. Due to my captivity, I never learned the meaning of these things."

"Having it bad for someone means you show, or at least have instead of show, intimacy towards someone. Intimacy that's pretty deep. Making a move is actually showing the affection in the open so almost anyone can see. That can include some perverted stuff though." Keith joked around. I didn't find it that amusing though.

I thought. Did White 'have it bad for me?' And what about the other definitions I needed? "Okay, and what about..." Keith cut me off.

"It's my turn for a question, young prince." Keith said, laughing. I let him continue. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Didn't I tell you? You become famous in a very vulgar way." I said. "You are in many text books because of all of the changes you made in life." I added.

Really, Keith was a famous prince, soon to be king. There was a problem though that I knew about. It was 1899 when prince Keith and the young peasant Skyler became married in secret, twenty three and twenty one, away from the castle. Shortly after their marriage, they were brought back to the kingdom by force. Their first son was born that year by force as well. The king and queen thought they needed to have a child before any madness happened.

Keith and Skyler claimed to not mind and loved their son who was named Daniel. After their son turned one, their forcible parents made them have another child who was a girl named Lilac. Not long after Lilac's birth, Keith went off to help some suffering people in Hoenn...

He didn't return.

I cringed as I thought of how Keith's life turned out. Forced to do so many things that he was obliged to run away, meet the one he loves, be forced to move in the palace and have two children early, and then have Keith die when he was truly happy. The fact that he was actually murdered made it worse. Not to mention the fact that Keith and Skyler didn't see each other that much in the castle. Their last words would have been treasured but regretted, goodbye.

I felt like telling him to not go to Hoenn when the command came up but it would alter history. There was no telling what would risk that then. Plus, Keith and Skyler were miserable in the castle. When Keith died, he wasn't bounded, nor was Skyler or their children. She was able to leave.

"Well I bet it's nice to be famous. I guess I'll find out." Keith said, smiling, but he could tell I was a bit uneasy.

"You have no idea..." I replied, quietly. It was true. Keith only became famous after his death. He would never know how it felt. I shook it off. "But what does 'hook up with,' 'into you,' and 'pulling my leg'" I finished my questions on the definitions. Keith laughed again.

"Hook up with means that you're are going to, or are, dating someone basically. Into you just means someone carries affection for you, and pulling someone's leg just means joking with someone." he explained. It sort of made sense, I guess. "Who's been saying this stuff? Sounds like someone likes you." he said. I stayed quiet.

"Your highness?" Keith jested some more. I refused to talk still. "Fine, have it your way." he said. Keith stood up and was about to leave but he stopped. "I went to Hoenn for a reason though." he said. I looked confused. "I went so Skyler could be free. I knew I was going to be killed, but I went anyways."

He knew? Wait, how would he?

Keith pulled out a small necklace from his pocket.

"Look familiar?" he asked. I examined the accessory. It was one of the pins from royal families but on a chain. "I saw that something like that was going to happen when I was younger. I didn't know that Skyler would be so close to me that I'd marry her." he paused to let out a small chuckle. "So I tried to become distant, I strayed from her side. I even was an anti social guy just so she wouldn't look at me like I was the amazing person she thinks I am now... I failed that so I owed her her freedom, don't you think?" Keith asked, putting the pin back in his pocket.

"Wait, Keith." I went to stop him. He kept going.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Keith owed Skyler her freedom... I gave myself some time alone to think about it by walking through the forest. It never occurred to me that Keith had known about it. I guess I learned something new about him, huh?

"N?" I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Mia. She seemed a bit worried.

"What's up, Mia?" I crouched down a bit.

"Keith seemed a bit upset... Did something happen?" she asked me.

"It was just a talk between us. Nothing wrong."

"Okay... Well I want to thank you again for helping me. And for letting me stay in the palace the time I did." she said. I smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome, Mia."

There was something else I found out today. This team sure had people from different eras but everyone had something in common.

They all had sacrifices to make, no matter how little they were.

* * *

**Actually, I wasn't lying about Keith being a prince. It was sort of decided with Jill-a-thon and that's why Keith ran away from home. He never really "changed" to an anti social dude. He always was one because he was locked away to himself. He opened up once he met Skyler but not by much. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed~ Oh, and everyone's sacrifices are described later on. X3**

**Thanks~**


	16. Chapter sixteen: Fiore Log one

**I'm liking the N points of view chapters. XD Anyways, sorry for the pause. I got a virus and my piano fell on me... Yeah(I was crippled for a bit XDDD). Anyways, I'm finding myself more like Alisa(My Harvest Dreams and FMA OC) every day, we're death magnets but we live. XD Also, five hours of making candy sushi for a party doesn't help... Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

**By the way, I put my Skype and Twitter up on my profile if anyone's interested on seeing my progress on stuff.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen  
Fiore: Log one  
N

My green hair blew in the wind. It was windy today, maybe not the best thing for such a travel. We were going through three regions this time. Fiore, Ryuta, and Almia. Ryuta and Almia would be the most risky places but we couldn't stop now.

I was walking beside White, behind us was Keith, Gary, Leaf, Red, Black, and Mia. Mia wasn't supposed to come with us but White didn't want to leave her at camp. If she was the only one getting kidnapped, something must have been going on and according to Leaf, when we were gone, the screen had a malfunction and it probably wasn't safe to be there.

White decided we were to 'migrate' the camp somewhere else when we got back.

"According to this, Ryuta's actually a pretty place." White said, looking through a small travel guide. "A hidden region in the desert filled with tourist attractions." she admired everything about it. White had mentioned there were no travel guides in her time so I could see why they were so fascinating, all of the pictures of different places.

"Are we on a vacation or an expedition?" I joked with her. She pushed me away.

"Give me a break, we should be having fun too." she said. True. No point in having this trip being dull. "Besides, I've travelled almost everywhere. I've been to Dream City in Ryuta, but never anywhere else." White added.

"Fiore is actually smaller then it looks, White. The biggest attraction though is..." Keith cut in, flipping to the next page in White's travel guide. It held a picture of a large palace. "This is the palace located in Fiore, where our artifact is hidden. We'll have to get it from the princess there though." he jested. "You see, the famous museum is inside the castle."

"Princess... Why are there so many royal people here?" White asked to herself.

"Who knows?" I said. "But this princess, I know her." I, somewhat, bragged. Everyone looked at me, not necessarily surprised. Well if I was royalty, I'd know the other royal families around.

"What's her name?" Leaf asked, coming from behind us.

"Her name is Krista. There was talk that she and I would be intended but the marriage was cancelled because she hates me." I said. No, she didn't hate me... She didn't mind me actually, so that was a lie. I actually just didn't like her that much. She wasn't bad or anything but not for me.

"Krista? Pretty..." Keith thought for a moment. I took out my pin and started talking to Keith secretly.

_"What's up Keith, does the name Krista bother you?"_ I internally asked. He pulled out his own pin.

_"It's just that Skyler always loved that name. She always wanted to name her child that but it ended up being Daniel and Lilac."_ he said. So he knew about that too. His pin must have showed him a lot.

_"Well Krista is..."_ my thoughts were cut off.

_"Krista is...?"_ I heard. Who was that. I looked over to White who was holding something in her clenched fist.

_"Who gave you the pin, White?"_ Keith asked. It looks like he got the message too.

_"Some girls named Anthea and Concordia. But what about Krista?"_ she was persistent. I put my pin back in my pocket. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell White about this stuff... I didn't think so, at least.

"Guys, why are you all so quiet?" Gary asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Just let them to what they're doing, stupid." Leaf replied for us. I chuckled at her response. They sure hated each other, didn't they? Gary snapped.

"Would you lay off? Do you realise with all of the fights you're pulling up, you'll be delaying our travel?" he yelled at her. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw some tears forming in Leaf's eyes.

"Well sorry, king of perfect but I'm not the only one acting like an idiot here!" she yelled back. White sighed and kept walking. There was no reason in trying to stop them, it would cause more tension between everyone. It was best to let them fight it out. Everyone but Leaf and Green started leaving. After a while, we couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

"I better go check on them..." White said, turning back. I stopped her.

"I will. I dropped my rubix cube anyways." I said for an excuse, trudging back into the forest.

As I walked through, I saw Gary and Leaf who were still fighting. They could hold a grudge for sure.

"I hate you, you're so stupid!" Leaf yelled at Gary. There was a silence and hesitance for Gary to move.

"You..." he stuttered. He then pulled her closer and... And he kissed her. I was a bit surprised. I guess Gary did really like Leaf. What was also a surprise was Leaf didn't try to pull away. They must have 'had it bad for each other.'

After a couple of seconds Gary stopped kissing her and just gave Leaf a hug. She was blushing a lot. Maybe I should leave them. I stepped back and found my rubix cube at my feet.

"There it is." I said, picking it up and walking away.

There were a lot of romances in this group. I mean, Lyra and Ethan, Leaf and Gary, May and Brendan, Platinum and Diamond, Mia and Black, and possibly me and White. It was a bit awkward at times but...

I started walking back to the others. Gary and Leaf would catch up after their business was done.

"Are they okay?" White asked once I finally approached them. I nodded.

"Let's say they're doing well, the both of them."

"Let's keep going." a flushed Gary said, coming out of the bushes. Leaf followed behind him.

As Gary walked past, I saw his cheek was red. Then I looked at Leaf who was still blushing.

Looks like they had the same relation as White and I. You do something and the girl **smacks** you.

* * *

**Haha, I like how I bolded "smacks" there. XD Anyways, real shipping there... I know, I know, "THIS IS A FERRISWHEELSHIPPING STORY, WORK ON THE FERRISWHEELSHIPPING MORE THEN THE RIVALSHIPPING" Well it's actually just a big shipping fest now. XDDD**

**So I hope you enjoyed~**


	17. Chapter seventeen: Fiore Log two

**I'm sorta on a roll here. XD Now here is some REAL FerrisWheelShipping. And you're going to think that Mia's useless again. XD That's my job, make her look horrible it seems. Mia's my baby though. She's... Me. XD But younger(Five years younger, I don't know why though...). So... Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter seventeen  
Fiore: Log two  
White

Leaf and Gary were acting very oddly once we started going again. Leaf stayed by my side with N and Mia and Gary stayed with Black who was at the back of the group. They were always... Off when they had a fight but not this way.

I leaned closer to Leaf.

"What happened?" I asked. Leaf blushed.

"Nothing." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked some more. I didn't want to push her to the point where it was stupid but if something was wrong, I wanted to know.

"It's fine, White. Never mind it." Leaf insisted. I sighed. She wasn't going to tell me anything. I'd ask N about it later once we set up camp for the night.

It would probably take a week to get through everything we had in mind. You'd probably think it would take longer because we were traveling through regions. We travelled fast though... Every trainer seemed to, actually.

"White, I don't understand why I had to come. Not that I didn't want to but..." Mia said faintly. She then coughed. N stopped Mia and placed my hand on her forehead. I flinched, worried about her.

"Mia, you're burning up." he said, a bit surprised. Burning up? I took a look at Mia. She didn't seem to have a fever or anything. She looked fine, let alone sounded fine.

"I am...?" she obliviously asked. I went and did the same as N, placing my hand on her forehead. Just as N said, she was boiling.

"We should stop here." I said, taking off my backpack. Mia tugged on my shirt.

"No, let's keep going. I feel fine." she said. Red put his hat on her head.

"Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well, kiddo." he said.

That was probably the most I've heard Red say in a sentence before...

Mia took off his had and handed it back to him.

"I'm fine, Red. White, there's nothing wrong." she insisted. What was I supposed to do? Should I continue to go on our way or stay here for a while?

"White...?" Keith walked up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well..." I stammered. I didn't know what to do. Black came this time.

"White, why don't you go along to Dream City and we'll stay here?" Black suggested. That was probably best. I didn't want Mia travelling if she was sick.

"That's a good idea, thanks Black." I said, taking out my map. I pointed to a small town called Riko. Riko was a place in between Dream City and Almia. "Once Mia's better, travel here. We'll meet you there." I said. Black took a good look and nodded.

"Mia, don't force yourself, okay?" I asked Mia. She nodded, but looked worried.

"I said I'm okay though..." she kept insisting. I shook my head.

"But I can't take a chance."

I motioned over N and Keith and we started going after a short goodbye. We couldn't lose anymore time.

* * *

Five hours later, I was pretty tired. It was late now and there was no light. We had to use flashlights to find our way around.

We had three on us and two had died. N had the last one.

"White, we should pack it up for the night before the flashlight dies." Keith said. Just as he finished though, the flashlight died...

"Great way to jinx it, Keith." I joked, putting my bag down and taking a lighter out.

N found some wood in the dark and we started a fire.

The warmth calmed my nerves of everything going on. What was up with Mia? Keith lied down.

"Don't worry about Mia, White. She's a strong girl If she lived on her own for such a long time, she has to be." Keith tried to cheer me up.

"I know... She's like my little sister though, I can't not worry." I said. He smiled at me.

"How do you think Black's holding up?" Keith asked. I looked at him, noticing something was different about hi,.

"You okay?" I asked, starting to get sidetracked. He cringed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna get some sleep though, I'm pretty tired. Night White." Keith said, rolling onto his other side.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anything out of him either. It sometimes felt like I wasn't needed for explinations.

* * *

A half an hour passed and Keith was fast a sleep. I stared into the fire. There was so much to think about. Once we got out of Dream City, if we remembered anything, we'd have to make our way to Riko. We'd probably have to make arrangements to stay there for a while because who knows if Black and the others would be there or not, as well as how long it would take them to arrive if they weren't.

"Long day..." I said, yawning. I was about to collapse to get some sleep. I didn't know why I was so sleepy. N crept behind me and hugged me. I blushed but he held me in a manner that I couldn't move.

"If you're tired, princess, you can always sleep in my arms." he said. I struggled to be free.

"Let go!" I said, loud but not loud enough to wake Keith up.

"You know, Gary and Leaf remind me a lot about you and I." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stopping my struggles. N started to play with my hair.

"They have a lot of romance going on between them but don't want to admit it." he explained. Woah woah, romance between us? "White, can I tell you something?" he asked. I hesitantly nodded. N looked deep into my eyes.

"N...?" I silently asked because he was being very silent.

"What would you say if I said I loved you?" he finally said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"White...?" he asked. I felt faint for a moment.

"Uh..." came across my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

N then pulled me in slowly, my body not letting me do anything.

Our lips touched, fireworks went off, and I basically fainted in his arms two minutes later.

* * *

**I told you, FerrisWheelShipping AND hopeless Mia. XD Well this relates to _ I'm not telling you. XD**  
**I don't mean to advertise but I am. XD Check my deviant page for information on my Chibibas!**  
**But I actually enjoyed this chapter. Especially the end. XD**  
**Thanks for reading~**


	18. Chapter eighteen: Ryuta Log one

**This chapter is short but holds meaning. I was going to make this longer BUT I have a notice for all of you. I'm holding a small contest! This is a chapter of luck, nothing about knowledge so it's fair for everyone. It's a matter of guessing something. For the first two people to guess right, if you take part, your character will be portrayed in this story with your name in a shoutout. For the others that win, you will get an optional spoilers from five scenes. Those will be displayed down below. Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter eighteen  
Ryuta: Log one; Mysterious Call  
White

I woke up a while ago, a bit in shock about that night. N laid, curled up at my side. It was a bit awkward but I couldn't really move him. He would just sort of... Well... He made this weird sound and hugged me in his sleep so I couldn't really move. I didn't want to wake up Keith.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." I said to myself, watching the sun rise.

The thought of them being in trouble made me feel sick. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave them there... But they did have the three strongest boys there, Black, Red, and Gary. And they were all reliable.

"They can take care of themselves, don't worry, White." I heard. I looked over to a waking Keith.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, a bit embarrassed. I didn't know how I could wake him but... You know. When some guy wakes up right after you talk, you wonder.

"No, I just sort of woke up under normal circumstances." he replied. I smiled. That's good.

"Good." I silently said, going back to my thoughts. "Do you think we should go now?" I asked. Keith shrugged.

"Might be hard without N." he said, pointing to where N was lying. What did he mean by that? I looked down at N and poked him.

"What do you mean?" I asked Keith before a puff of smoke appeared. I covered my face until the smoke died away.

"Now do you see?" he asked. Under the smoke revealed a transformed Zoroak.

"Where is the creep then?" I shouted, standing up. Keith chuckled in a way I hadn't ever heard.

"I doubt he went far. Just call for him, he'll prance back like a puppy." Keith jested. It was sort of true but... Back to Keith. Ever since Keith and N started to become... Somewhat friends... Keith had been acting a little weird. Constantly hiding something, almost. I didn't want to pry though.

I sighed, following Keith's words.

"N, get over here or we'll leave without you." I said, taking my bag from the ground.

"Wait for it..."

Suddenly, a rustling from the bushes led to a beam of light, returning the Zoroak, and showing an N. Of course.

"Thanks for keeping White warm, my friend Zoroak." N said to the pokeball. I sighed.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"You seem a lot more cold from last night." N said to me. I smacked him. Keith laughed.

"Come on before White kills you, N." he said, pulling both of us away from the little, extinguished fire.

* * *

A little ways away and we were back on schedule. N stayed more distant from me though. I wasn't sure if it was because he was now afraid of me, or just because he wasn't himself today. It made me feel a little bit strange. Even if N was at the back of our large group, he'd still be close. He wasn't though. There was no little puppy following my trails. There was no creepy stalker breathing on my ear. There was no N near me.

I took out my pin. Maybe hearing his thoughts without talking to him would calm my nerves. Adding to that, I didn't want to talk with him now but... Sort of did.

That kiss ran through my mind again. I blushed. Did N really feel about me that way? It had only been a short while though, it couldn't be possible, right? Love takes time to grow. Maybe he is sick or something and couldn't think straight.

When the pin was activated, I immediately heard something. It wasn't just N's thoughts, it was Keith's too. Since I talked to N through his thoughts before, or ignored instead of talked, I wondered how Keith got one of the pins. Maybe N gave him one?

"Dream city's where you grew up, huh?" N asked Keith. I then felt a little weird, stalking their conversation but...

"Yeah, one of the biggest castles in the world. I can't say I enjoyed living there though, too captivated." he said. "That's why you left, isn't it? You felt captivated." Keith assumed.

"Yeah. You would know all about that but... Being in such a castle, you don't have anything to do and no one to see." N replied. "It's the same stuff every day, nothing new. Same places, same people, same duties."

"I know. That's why I left too, plus the smuggling of my forcible parents." Keith said. "You get bored and don't want to continue like that."

"Yeah..." N hesitated. "White, are you listening?" N asked. I jumped and took off the pin, clutching it in my hands. N walked a bit faster to catch up to me.

"If you want to know what we're talking about, all you have to do is ask." he told me. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. I went to slap him but I heard a beep. My Xtransceiver was ringing.

I took the device and pressed the on button.

"Hello?" I asked into the microphone. There was no webcam from the other side.

Muffled voices came from the speaker. I couldn't tell what they were at first, what they were saying. One voice stood out though.

"Reality is finally catching up to you."

I looked at my Xtransceiver, confused. Reality is catching up on us? What did that mean?

The call was cut off.

"Hey, who is this?" I yelled, holding the phone like device in both of my hands. "Oh come on."

An immediate call came in right after I said that. When I pressed the button, it was an urged Black.

"White, we've got some trouble." he was panicking.

"Calm down, Black. What's wrong?" I asked in a calm tone. He took a deep breath and started talking again.

"There's some odd mark on Mia's shoulder we just noticed. It's like an hourglass and it wasn't there before." he said. Hourglass? This was confusing me. N came up to me.

"Do you think this has to do with 'reality catching up to you?'" he asked me. I shrugged. I didn't know.

Gary came up on the screen.

"Each of us got a call though, saying the exact thing, N." he said. "Black, have you noticed Mia looks much older then a thirteen year old?" he asked.

Wait, it suddenly struck me. I took a good look at Black. He looked a bit older too. Then I looked at Keith. Same thing. I couldn't look at myself but I had a hunch.

Keith, Black, Mia, and myself were from the past. If reality was finally nearing us, we'd change into the age we are and probably turn to dust.

What about Gary, Leaf, and Red? Gary would be like us, turning to dust. Because Red and Leaf were from the same time, in the future... Would they just get younger and younger? Crap, this was like that book I saw about the man that was born old and died young... Uh... Benjamin... I think... Well that didn't matter!

I got worried.

"You guys, uh..." I looked at a map. "There's a small inn near Dream City, meet us there." I said, hanging up and starting to leave.

"What do you think, White?" Keith asked. I paused.

"I think we're about to get pretty old."

* * *

**Now the five scenes for spoilers are:**

**In the Castle of Fiore  
Wally's Pride  
Distinct Fire  
Return of Ian  
End Farewells**

**None of them will make complete sense because they need explination from the other chapters. Only five people will get this, and only get one spoiler. The people will have the choice on which they want.**

**Here's the question: From this fanfiction, which do you think was my FIRST inspiration(It's not portrayed, it's a pure guess)  
a.) This story was based on Mystery Dungeon 2 and 2.5.  
b.) This story was an older story but converted to Pokemon because of the inspiration of I'll Be Around the Corner.  
c.) This story was inspired by an old event that happened when you(actually not you, me, Soffia XDDD) were young.**

**Pm myour answer through here, or message me on Skype and the first ten will get the spoilers and the two will be in the fanfiction!**


	19. Chapter nineteen: Checking In

**Short chapter! Sorry guys, I've gotten really busy lately. We're getitng ready for grad, as well as my computer got an error and is being really slow... =A= I'm looking at new computers right now and found a really good one that's WAY better then mine(This one has two hundred hard drive and one memory, the new one has SIX FOURTY hard drive and TEN memory!). Anyways, here are the people that entered the contest and got the answer RIGHT: MoonFeather13, XxRed CapxX, Blackrose104  
Not a lot of people, huh? XDDD A lot of you guessed option A. This storyline was created WAY before PMD. Anyways, enjoy(By the way, the first two people that guessed right, your characters have a bigger part. This is just brief). Contest is closed but there will be more.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen  
Checking In  
White

When Keith, N, and I reached the inn, it was a small building. Nothing big about it. I expected more but I guess it was alright. We needed lodging anyways and I wanted to discuss everything with Black before going to Dream City.

N and I walked in the inn to check out a room. Keith stayed outside to look at some rare flower outside.

"Welcome." a young lady said, gesturing us in. She had hair of white and bright, neon clothing. It gave me a bit of an eye sore for a moment but she seemed very friendly.

N took over the speech instead of me.

"Good afternoon, miss. I take it you work here?" he asked. The girl nodded happily.

"Yep, I own the place. My name's Lily. So may I help you to a room?" Lily asked back.

"If that's okay, then yes please miss Lily." N replied. She blushed. Not a lot of people talked in the utmost respect like N did so I wasn't totally surprised. She giggled though, warming the moment.

Lily went over to the small counter where another employee worked.

"Brenna, pass me the keys for room five." she said, extending her hand. The woman took a look out of a book she was reading and tossed some keys at Lily.

"Moon." she corrected Lily. Lily laughed and walked back to us. She pulled us up to the stairs.

"Okay, let me show you to your room! One happy room for a happy couple." she said innocently and sweetly.

... Wait, what?

"Couple?" I blurted out. I laughed. "No, N and I aren't a couple, nothing close to it!"

N didn't react as much as I thought he would. He didn't react at all, actually. Just a blank look on his face. Usually, there would be a heart warming smile or a jesting smirk.

"Lily, you shouldn't judge people. I thought I told you this," the lady behind the desk said. Lily made a pouting face, as if she was a seven year old.

"Brenna, you know as much as I do that these two look cute together." she said, crossing her arms. "And I still don't get why you lecture me when I'm older." she said.

"By a month" the one, probably named Brenna or Moon, protested.

"So?" Lily said. A fight started going on between them.

"Um..." I went to cut in but they paid no attention. Then, the door opened. I thought it would be Keith but when I turned around, someone else walked in. Yes, Keith was there but...

"Red?" I questioned, the light too bright to see clearly. The man walked closer.

"Hey, White." he said. Yep, it was Red.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked. "And where are the others?"

"I flew here on a pokemon. The others are on their way." he said. Lily walked in between us.

"Are you a friend of this customer?" she asked Red, fondly. He nodded. Her eyes sparkled. "Wow, miss you have a lot of cute friends, huh?" she asked.

"Cute friends?" I repeated. Sure, Red was attractive if you liked tall, silent guys that were overprotective and too strong for their own good... And N? I didn't have a reading on him, I was too confused.

N left my side and walked up the stairs. I guess he got tired of waiting.

"So will this man need a room too?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"We'll need a couple of rooms, actually. We have four more people coming." I replied.

"That will be more business that we've had in a long time then, all at once." Brenna said. I sort of smiled at her. Lily was now clinging onto Red like a lost puppy that Red had fed.

"Excuse me," I said, rushing up the stairs to see what N was up to.

The rooms were all nicely groomed. I could see them from the open doors. They were nice. I finally came to room four, where N and I were, I guess. The door was closed, unlike the others. I opened it.

The room was large but small. It was nice and white, flowing curtains on the open windows, a small television, two bedside tables, and one king sized bed. That sort of bothered me. I had the feeling that we were stuck with this room... The one bedded room.

On the bed laid a sleeping N. Had he really fallen asleep so quickly? Well we left where we set up camp pretty early, plus he was already up before then. He could have been awake since five so it was understandable for him to be sleeping.

I sat on the bed and looked down at him. He was just flopped on top of the sheets. What a royal posture. His legs were actually dangling from the side of the bed.

"It would be a lot more comfortable to actually be on the bed." I laughed quietly. A small smile came on his face. N pointed to the right bedside table.

"Take a look..." he said. I looked over, there was something there. "I found that this morning..."

When I saw the item, it was a red shard. Shards weren't found around here, more in Johto and Kanto. It was shaped in a heart though.

"D-did you shape this?" I stuttered, slightly flushed.

"No..." he said, taking a deep breath before trying to sleep again. He said something before drifting off though. "I found that for you..."

I blushed. There was something about this little heart that made my own flutter.

I waited in that room for a while until I knew, for sure, N was sleeping.

* * *

**Dun dun DAH! I don't have any comments so... Hope you enjoyed~**


	20. Chapter twenty: What I'm not sure about

**Another small and crappy chapter. Sorry, guys. I guess this is just to show you I'm not dead yet or something... Well truth is, my computer finally broke down completley so I couldn't write anything and I had to go on my parents Mac computer(No offence but I hate macs). So I couldn't download or save anything, not allowed. But I finally got a new computer a while ago and was just straightening things out. When I say a while ago, I don't mean that long ago though... Anyways, in my sorting period, I got back to Blogger and made a site for this fanfiction! Here, you'll get future downloads, plans and maybe some spoilers, character profiles and designs, and maybe more:  
.com/**

* * *

Chapter twenty  
What I'm not Sure About  
White

I took a deep breath and sighed in delight. It had been such a long time since I had been in an actual bed. It felt nice, other then being on the ground with nothing but a worn out blanket. Well, I was thankful I had that. It was better then nothing.

I groaned, flopping onto my other side. Of course, my eyes opened up to N. After the time period I had been travelling with him, I got used to seeing him beside me when I woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said to joke, seeing if he would wake up. Sure enough he did. N took his one hand and covered my mouth, basically pushing my head to one side.

"Still sleeping, thank you." he said in the process. I laughed, taking his hand off of my face.

"I'm going to go downstairs. The others are probably here." I said, hopping out of the bed. I never changed out of my clothes last night so I was okay to go downstairs. N stopped me by grabbing my arm, surprising me.

"What time is it?" N asked me. I looked over at a clock at the top of the wall.

"Nine." I gave my short reply. Good enough with him, he let go. N moaned a bit before trying to go back to sleep.

"Feels great not to get up at four every morning." he said silently. Four? No one got up at four. Well apparently, N did but...

"Then have a good sleep, prince." I said a bit sarcastically. Before I left, I took off the beads in my hair. I wouldn't need them.

The stairs seemed longer then before, as well as worn out and old. The inn was probably old anyways so it didn't bother me.

I heard talking on the lobby floor. Sounded like Lily's voice, from what little knowledge I had of her voice. There was also some other talking.

"White!" a young voice I heard. It was Mia, she came running and hugged me. I hugged back. When I looked around, everyone was there.

"Hey Mia. Guys. When did all of you get here?" I asked. Green rose from a chair that he was sitting on.

"We got here last night but you were passed right out." he said, taking my hand and placing something in it. I looked. It was a small piece of paper. "This might fit your interests, but read it later." Gary added. I hid the paper in my pocket.

"Sure thing." I replied to it. My short reply was okay because he went and sat down. Knowing Gary, it was probably a small report of how things went when I wasn't around. Gary was pretty obsessive when it came to keeping everyone informed. I didn't know if that was a good thing but...

I looked around again to see the whole troop. Red was just sitting around with Lily sticking around him. Gary was just sitting down now. Leaf was talking with Brenna, both of them blushing a bit. I wondered what they were talking about... Probably Gary and someone else. Then, there was Black who was sitting silently at one of the tables. He seemed lost in thought.

"Mia, is there something up with Black?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"He seems a bit upset but he won't say anything. I'm a bit worried." she said. Then it was my turn to have a small thought. What would be wrong? I approached him.

"What's up, Black?" I asked. He didn't respond. I poked him... Nothing. This time, I shook him.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, coming out of a daze. Wow, Black was never like this.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out everything that's happening."

It was getting confusing. First the world is becoming... Distorted or something and then we found out that time is catching up with us? All of us were probably concerned but didn't say it... Sort of like we were trying to keep everyone else from worrying. Black was just... The more mature one of the group so I guess he would be more thoughtful about it.

"Hey, do you know where Keith is?" I gave Black another question.

"Yeah, he went out to the left or something. Apparently, there's some kind of field out there." Black replied.

"Thanks." I said before going.

The sun was pretty bright today. The sky was clear and the air was fresh. No forest spores, no deathly gas... It was nice for a change.

I took a left and it took a long time to find a field filled with blue and yellow flowers. It was really pretty. Keith was sitting in the middle of the field, just relaxing.

"Hey Keith." I said, coming up to him. He looked back and gave me a smile.

"Oh, good morning White. And what a morning to behold." Keith said in a jesting manner. He wasn't wrong though, it was really nice out.

"Indeed." I replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"No reason, just needed to get away from the group." he said.

"Cool." I replied, sitting down beside him.

Keith was like my brother. We could sit down and talk for hours. A lot of things he said had a story to them which he had to tell me, which I didn't really mind. A lot of those stories involved Skyler though. It was nice to know that he cared about someone so much to talk about her twenty four seven.

"Hey White, do you like N?" Keith asked. It took me a moment to actually comprehend what he was saying.

"N? No, not really." I said. Keith chuckled and gave me his 'oh really' look.

"Well he likes you." he said. State the obvious, nice. I sort of knew that. "Are you sure?"

Really... I wasn't sure. I couldn't really put my finger on it. Just... Yeah, I wasn't that sure. I wouldn't tell that to anyone though.

"No." I gave a short answer. He didn't look convinced but we moved on from that question.

A couple of hours went by with both of us just talking. Nothing important happened...

* * *

**Again, nothing really. Well I hope you enjoyed this. I really posted this to show I'm not dead and to give you that link. Anyways, see ya and thank you.**


	21. Chapter twenty one: Castle of Dreams

**Look at me, only eighteen days until graduation! And I have a date, so I'm getting excited. XDDD -shot- Well this is my first, and only chapter to have two point of views. Again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating, I've been caught up with my English assignment. We had to take a story, any story(For instance, Titanic) and make our own version. I chose Romeo and Juliet, and it's turning out really well! But if you read that, and then this, it's like "that's not the same author." This is like... Middle school writing and then my high school writing. SO DIFFERENT! Because this is just for a little project, you know? Anyays, enjoy the three page chapter~ By the way, this has a part with the spoiler that you could have won in the contest.**

* * *

Chapter twenty one  
Dream City: Log one  
Keith

I thought back to our old plan. The plan was to travel to Dream City, come back, and then meet up with everyone at the inn at Riko. I guess some things don't go the way they were supposed to. Either way, we were already on our way and were happy campers. I guess, at least.

I turned around, behind me was N and White. Of course I had to be in front, I was the only one who could see Dream City in the entire group, thank goodness for the blood I was born with.

I snickered at my little thoughts. White looked a bit confused.

"What are you scheming now, Keith?" N asked me. I gave him a smile when White turned to him.

"As if Keith could scheme."

For White, I was known as an innocent, childlike adult. For N, as well as reality, I was more clever and strong then I appeared. I was keeping a life threatening secret, after all. Even though we were far in the future, it wouldn't be a good idea to mention it.

"We're close to Dream City, you know?" I asked to get their minds off of anything suspicious.

I was wondering though. Krista, the present day princess of Dream City. It would be interesting to see how the castle improved, as well as became to be what it was today. Back then, the castle stood tall with vines falling from the sides. Pokemon ran free through the area and people walked through as they pleased.

"Are you excited, Keith?" White asked me with pleading eyes. I had to pull a dumb move, just to keep my cover on.

"About?" I asked back. She laughed and gave my arm a small, soft punch.

"About going back to your home, silly." she said. I kinda knew that. I thought about my reply for a moment.

"Yes, of course but I'm a bit worried. How much do you think it's changed?"

"The castle hasn't changed much compared to your time, Keith." N said. "Recently, there was an article in the paper about the castle and princess Krista. She and her father commented on how the castle never changed." he added.

I sighed inn relief. The castle's looks, when I was thirteen, had a very calm aura and was always a comforting place. I might not have stayed there for a big portion of my life but it was still okay. My memory was a bit faded, because the place I could only call home was outside of Johto where Syler and I lived, but I could... I guess call it my "home I hated so I just didn't go there, ever."

"It's convenient how close Dream City is to Fiore." White had to say with a bright smile. It was a five hour walk, so yeah, it was very close. To travel from Johto to Kanto was about three days, so the travel from Fiore into Ryuta and then Dream City was pretty short.

"We've walked about five hours too, so we're really close..." I cut myself off because I felt a sudden jolt in my spine. I felt a bit uneasy and took a step back, accidentally bumping into N. I gave him a small sorry and looked up. The sky had an odd pattern where I was looking and I knew.

"What's wrong, Keith?" N asked me.

"Welcome to Dream City, guys." I silently said. It was good I didn't rush through without realising, or I could have been wiped away from the others through memory.

"We're here? So, uh..." White paused, reaching into her bag and pulling out a rope. "Here, let's tie ourselves together, then we'll still end up in the same place."

I took the rope and tied it gently, but firmly on White. N and I tied the rope on ourselves and all three of us stood in front of the barrier.

"Are you ready?" I hesitantly asked. I was more worried then I thought I would be.

"Yeah." White said. N just nodded.

I took a deep breath, not knowing what could even happen. I was sort of afraid... Even though I was born there, something felt different. It was like I was returning for the first time in two hundred years... Actually, it was like that so...

I took all of my courage in my hands and walked through the barrier, bringing the others with me.

* * *

N

It was warm from where I was lying. Things were a bit faint but I remembered a lot, like why I was here. I was going to retrieve an artifact for some people... Uh... White and them.

When I opened my eyes, I had a small surprise. Some guy toppled on top of me. Keith.

"Keith, get off of me!" I yelled to wake him up. He smacked my face, as if trying to hit the top of an alarm clock.

"Whoops, sorry." Keith said while he yawned and got up. I held back my anger.

"Thanks..." I said, standing up. I heard a groan of pain. White was dangling from the rope. "Oh, sorry." I said, untying the rope.

"Rude awakening..." White joked. I laughed. It kinda was... "Well who's ready to go to the castle?" she said all of a sudden. I gave Keith an uncomfortable look. I really didn't feel like facing Krista...

* * *

The princess gave us, well mostly me, cold looks. Her face brightened after a while but you could tell her smiles were fake.

"So we meet again, Prince N." she said. Her voice was filled with anger. It proved she wasn't happy to see me.

"Hello, Princess Krista." I said, bowing my head in respect. Krista then looked at White and Keith suspiciously.

"And what is this?" she asked. Krista pointed to Keith. "Your beat up, useless servant?" then pointed to White. "Your new fiancée?"

"White and I are not engaged, nor will be. We are friends and will never share intimacy." I protested. She chuckled. White took my hand, making me blush.

"N, we don't have to hide anything... I know that she was once your fiancée but... She must understand..." White said. What was she saying? She took out her pin. "Just play along, she will treat us with less hostility, won't she?" she asked through her thoughts.I took my own pin.

"I don't know, actually. Krista used to be a kind soul. Those artifacts might be effecting that."

"Well, N, I've seen right through you." Krista replied to it. White turned into me in a hugging manner without using her arms.

I looked over to Keith, who I hadn't heard a word, or joke, looked very surprised, much like he did when we walked in. His breaths were slow and steady until he made a movement. Keith stepped forwards to the princess. Walking turned to running as he ran up and tightly hugged her. Krista flushed red and quickly struggled to become free.

"Someone get this commoner off of me!" she yelled, the guards coming and stealing Keith's grip. He kicked at the guards, trying to get back to her.

"Skyler, open your eyes! This isn't you!" he yelled back. For the first time, I saw Keith actually fighting as if it was for his life, as well as silently crying to himself.

"How dare you call me Skyler, stupid." Krista said once Keith was out of her reach. "As my great, great grandmother, you should well know she's long dead." she lectured him. Keith cringed. He knew it wasn't who he loved but memories were returning to him and everything was putting him clutched my shirt, getting agitated. I patted her back to calm her down but it didn't work. Krista kept talking.

"While I may look as fair as miss Skyler, she was quite unfortunate. She was such a useless commoner who married the young king. Such a stupid man, like yourself. He was too rash to even hold a crown. Too bad he was..." Krista was cut off by Keith becoming free of the guards and starting to fight back.

"Don't you dare call Skyler useless, she was anything then useless!" Keith started yelling again. I went and held the other guard as White attacked held back Krista's arms behind her back and yelled.

"And no one calls my friends stupid, either. You have no right to look down on anyone, even though you're a royal. A royal pain!"

I suddenly felt something bad going through me. I had the urge to run and protect White from Krista, even though she was harmless... Wasn't she?

I then saw a streak of red slashing away.

"Unfortunately for you, this is where you die." Krista said calmly. I looked closer, her holding a knife which was what slashed White's cheek. She has grabbed it from under her dress, a dagger carrier tied on her leg. I went to defend White but Krista did the unexpected.

"Hypno, why don't you hypnotise these people?" she yelled at the pokemon behind her. Crap...

The Hypnos came infront of me and used a hypnosis attack to freeze us. I didn't believe in hypnosis but I was trapped in the spell, not able to protect White like I wanted.

"So, you're a cheater." White said, able to move.

"You avoided the hypnosis. Too bad for me." Krista said, taking the dagger to her face, ready for White to attack. "Because you're a simple commoner, you wouldn't know that princesses like me aren't just silly little fluffs of pink. We're highly trained and will kill when we have to." she I knew how to fight. It was how I even stayed alive when White attacked me the first day we met. White smirked.

"Look, I don't care

* * *

whether you know about combat or not, this is a matter of getting through. I'm not engaged to N, nor will I ever be. I don't roll that way, falling in love. This is about me and getting home." White exclaimed, taking the beads from her hair and skilfully wrapping them around a few turns, Krista was almost suffocated from the beads. White had too much of a gentle nature to kill though.

She left Krista unconscious though just so we could get the we started to leave, the hypnosis finally wearing off on me and Keith, White looked back at a still unconscious Krista. She held the artifact firmly in her hand.

"That should teach you." she said.

"By the way, my little fiancée. When's the wedding?" I asked, kidding. I licked my thumb and washed away the remaining blood on White's cheek. She flinched from that but, to my surprise, didn't kill me.

* * *

**Sorry if something doesn't make sense, when I pasted the spoiler part into the chapter, some things went missing. I tried my best to restore it but I'm not sure...**

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	22. Chapter twenty two: Dream City Log two

**Hey guys. I don't know how long it's been but I realised something this summer... I miss writing Pokemon fanfictions! D8 So I decided to get back behind the computer. I actually decided a while ago but then my computer crashed and whatnot...**

**So I'm a little rusty again, please forgive me that this is a really REALLY short chapter. As well, forgive me that I quit on you guys. I dunno, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter twenty two

Dream City: Log two  
White

Today was horrible. My back was sore and my head hurt.

Keith, N, and I had stayed the night in Dream City, in a small inn for the time being, and the morning wasn't good for me...

First, the day started with a refreshing, and forcible, wake up by Dibby who decided to jump on me while I slept. To top off that ice cream treat, I wasn't in my bed... I was on the floor. I must have fallen out of bed during my sleep.

Then, N had to be bright eyed and awake because he decided to come in, singing away, and help me open my eyes, Keith joining him.

After, of course, I went out... To just get lost. It so happens to be that I left my Xtransceiver with N... Wonderful.

So here I am, lost in the middle of nowhere...

But then... A familiar voice appeared to save me.

"White!" a yell was heard. I was expecting someone like Keith or N. No...

A young brunette female. Short but reckless with a burning attitude.

"May...? What are you doing here?" I asked, concerned. She made it through Dream City's barrier and kept her memories intact. Sure, N, Keith, and I did, but... Yeah.

May was out of breath, it looked like she had probably been running all over just looking for me. Her hair was a bit messy and her clothes were tattered.

"White, look." she said, her one hand on my shoulder for support while the other held out a piece of paper. It was addressed to me.

I took the note and gave myself a moment to read it.

_Dear White._

_You are walking on a path with no happy end. What will come to you? You are happy, aren't you? You don't want to loose your lifestyle, do you? Your story can only end one way. If you go home, you will live without the one you will fall in love with. If you stay, you will slowly die away without anyone knowing. You will regret your decision, and you will try to regain your options. Will it work? How are you to even choose? What would you rather? Think wisely, your choice may become everything to you._

What...? I didn't understand. Who wrote this?

There was no other text. Who was this? I was a bit scared.

"May, where did you find this?" I asked. May wasn't the kind of person to lie, it's not like she forged this note.

"I found it in the fire pit. The night after you left and have been tracking you since."

The fire pit...? How did tat make sense? No one could get in the barrier, and it would be singed, right? The fire was almost always burning.

Would the others be pulling this prank? They wouldn't risk the danger of forgetting their memories though, would they?

"So what does it say?" May had curious and anxious sound in her voice.

"I... Don't know..." I simply said. It didn't make sense. It was saying... I'd be unhappy but... I didn't know.

An awkward silence passed us.

Suddenly, May's jaw widened. I wondered what was wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and sorry again.**


End file.
